Will You Stay
by sgt.martinez
Summary: This is a story about how Ashley stumbles upon a lost soul. One who believes that he does not deserve to settle down and have a family. Shawn thinks that it's better for him to stay away but Riley and Maya think he should stay. Could Ashley be his reason to stay? I'm terrible at summaries! Also there will be a side story with a side couple. ShawnxOC. Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1: Field Trip

Author's Notes: I do not own Girl Meets World! Alright this is my first time writing a realistic fanfic so spare me the flames! Alright on with the show! I also do not own the song Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer.

**Will You Stay**

**Chapter 1: Field Trip**

"I think I'm starting to second guess this field trip." Said Shawn as he was driving to his next location with four kids in his car.

"You did say we could bring anyone we wanted." Said Riley.

"Yes I did. And you said you wanted Maya and she said she wanted Joshua. But that does not explain why Minkus's clone is in the backseat. And don't even get me started on the country boy."

"He jumped in the car. Now you know next time start your car faster. Relax your car is big enough for us." Said Maya. Shawn just rolled his eyes since they don't know the pressure he's under to take responsibility for five kids.

"So where we going Shawn?" Asked Joshua.

"Well part of my job is to write articles about certain 'hot spots.' I was tipped off about a restaurant up here that has both amazing food and show."

"Awesome!" Shouted Farkle.

"You don't seem to know where it is." Said Maya.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because we've passed that exact same coffee shop three times already."

"I know where I'm going I just wanted to scout out the neighborhood first."

"Well according to my phone the restaurant is two blocks straight and is on the left." Said Riley.

"I knew that." He kept driving until he saw the sign of the restaurant _Universal Fusion Cafe._

"What an original name." Said Joshua.

They were seated at a booth close to the stage reserved for critics, reporters, reviews, etc. "Do you always get special treatment like this?" Asked Riley.

"Only when I have this around my neck." He pointed to his camera. They looked at all of the menu choices that varied from southern comfort food to french cuisine. The waitress soon came to their table.

"How are you folks doing today my name is Ashley and I will be serving you this evening." She said with a sweet smile. Shawn flashed his confident smile but when he spoke his voice quivered a bit. "Uh thanks um I am write for a traveling website and I was wondering if you could recommend anything to us."

"Oh wow that's a lot of pressure. I guess I would recommend something simple for beginners. Possibly the chicken parmigiana."

"What about for someone who likes southern comfort food?" Asked Lucas.

"Well from the point of view of a Texan girl I would suggest our honey chipotle flank steak with a side of roasted new potatoes and steamed green beans."

"Sounds amazing I'll have that since it's recommended from a fellow Texan."

"By the way Ashley when is the musical performance gonna start?" Asked Shawn as he was taking pictures of the restaurant from his seat.

"It's actually going to start in fifteen minutes. I'll have my co worker bring out your food and a round of sweet teas." She got up before anyone could ask why she wasn't bringing their food.

"Maybe she's done with her shift." Said Farkle.

"Or she could be going on break." Said Riley.

"Enough about why she's not delivering the food let's focus on this guy being a terrible flirt." Said Maya.

"What makes you think I'm flirting?"

"Please any person with at least a third grade education can tell you're hot for her."

"I don't blame him. She's a spicy cowgirl." Said Farkle.

"You know not everyone from Texas is a cowboy or a cowgirl." Farkle jumped when he heard someone say that only to turn around and see it was Ashley holding a tray of their drinks. He turned beet red as everyone laughed at him; Shawn laughed to cover the fact that he was blushing too hoping she didn't hear what their conversation was about.

"Should I even ask why he called me a spicy cowgirl?" She laughed as she handed them their teas and glasses of water.

Maya pointed at Shawn "This guy is stammering like a fool because he-" Shawn stopped Maya before she embarrassed him and Riley slapped her hand over Maya's mouth.

"Hey look guys our food is here!" Shouted Shawn.

Ashley moved aside to let her co-workers by "Okay guys I'll see you after my set."

"After her set?" Asked Lucas.

One of the other waiters informed them that she's the entertainment. She sings a five song set every Friday night.

"Oh wow. Talk about a hard worker." Said Farkle.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen here she is the lady you've waiting for Ashley Lomeli." Said the owner.

"Hey everybody tonight's a special performance thanks to a certain gentleman and his kids. This one's for you guys."

"Wait hold it she thinks we're yours?" Asked Riley.

"No offense boys but I would not want to be related to you." Said Maya.

"Sshh She's starting." Said Farkle.

The music started playing and the lights shined on her revealing her dark red dress. Shawn couldn't help but stare in awe.

_'Kiss me out of the bearded barley Nightly, beside the green, green grass Swing, swing, swing the spinning step You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.'_

Riley listened and at random moments glanced over at Lucas to see him entranced and Maya saw Joshua with the same expression. They both thought the same thing; that maybe the guys were crushing on her. However Riley thought that maybe they're just paying attention to the song.

_'Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight Lead me out on the moonlit floor Lift your open hand Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance Silver moon's sparkling So kiss me'_

She blew a kiss to no one in particular and Farkle jumped to grab the invisible kiss. "Oh I'm in love."

"She's a little old for you kid." Said Shawn.

"So. Age is nothing but a number."

"Yeah Shawn. Because in case you haven't noticed she's a bit young for you." Said Maya.

"Like Minkus said age is nothing but a number."

_'Kiss me down by the broken tree house Swing me upon its hanging tire Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat We'll take the trail marked on your father's map'_

He looked back up to catch her gaze; she smiled and wave at him. He went red again which did not go unnoticed by his table.

"I saw that. And I will fight you for her."

"You wouldn't stand a chance Farkle." Said Lucas.

_'Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight Lead me out on the moonlit floor Lift your open hand Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance Silver moon's sparkling So kiss me'_

Her song ended and she exited the stage and went to the back room. After they finished their meal another waitress came by with cupcakes. "Hey sorry but we didn't order these." Shawn explained to the waitress.

"It's on the house. Ashley makes these fresh everyday and she gives them to special customers. Enjoy."

Farkle was the first one to scarf down his cupcake and his face light up with Joy. Everybody else dug into their cupcakes and had the same reaction: a heavenly taste filled their mouths and they were left disappointed that there were not more. Ashley came back out to check on the group and was met with praise for the cupcakes and the performance. "I'm glad you guys enjoyed the experience. I hope to see you guys around here more often." The last bit she put more emphasis on it for Shawn. The group was getting up to leave when Shawn forgot to give Ashley something.

"Sorry I forgot to pay for the cupcakes."

"Oh no charge. It's a treat I like giving. You have such great children."

"They're not my kids. One's my niece and the others are her friends."

"Oh aren't you sweet. That's so nice of you to treat them to this."  
"Yeah I enjoyed your performance. Um I would like to schedule a private interview since since you are most likely the reason why people visit this restaurant."

"Sure here's my number." She wrote down her number and put it in his shirt pocket.

"Um just out of curiosity for my reader's sake how old are you?"

She smiled again and said "I'm 21."

It felt like a slap in the face; this girl who he might be interested in was fourteen years younger than him. He shook her hand and left the restaurant. He got into the car and the kids all looked to him for answers.

"Is there going to be a second date?" Asked Riley.

**End Chapter One**

**Author's Notes: Sorry if this chapter was lame but I didn't think it would be difficult to have a scene with multiple people (especially with this big group) it was difficult to give them dialogue and label the dialogue so no one would be confused. Tell me what you guys think! No flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Age is Nothing but a Number

**Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I have been swamped with school and midterms. Have no fear a new chapter is here! Oh and I do not own Girl Meets World or any of their characters! Also there is a dress I describe that Ashley wears in this chapter and here is a link to the dress. listing/96801713/nirvana-lace-dress?ref=market. Just for reference if needed. I also do not own the song Boom Clap by Charlie XCX. **

**Will You Stay?**

**Chapter 2: Age is Nothing but a Number**

"Aw Topanga look at our boy getting ready for his date." Cory tried to fix Shawn's hair and his tie, but Shawn kept smacking his hands away. "It's not a date! I am just doing a profile on her for the article."

"Shawn you're supposed to be writing about the restaurant why are you writing about her?" Said Topanga as she was setting the table.

"She's kind of the reason why people like going there she's a performer and also one of the chefs there. It would be nice to do a profile on her."

"Aw Shawny's in love." Cory went back to fixing Shawn's tie. The buzzing noise interrupted the preparation and Cory ran to the speaker before Shawn could go for it.

"Who is it?" He said in a singing voice.

"Um. It's Ashley I am supposed to meet Shawn here."

"Come on up Darling!"

Shawn's face was going red as he was fixing his jacket and continued to mess with his tie. Topanga and Cory just kept sharing glances, sending signals to each other to make sure Shawn was calm. "Shaw everything is going to be fine. Everything is going to be perfect for her."

"It's not her reaction I'm worried about."

There was a knock at the door and to settle the slap fight between Shawn and Cory on who got to open the door Topanga volunteered. She opened the door and saw a young woman standing there is a mini black jacket and a Nirvana dress. "I'm sorry but my kids went out for the evening so we don't need someone to babysit." She closed the door and Shawn nearly flipped out.

"Are you crazy Topanga? That was Ashley!" He opened the door to assure her she was at the right address. "I'm sorry Ashley my friend can be a bit of a space cadet. Come right on in." Shawn took her jacket and her dress could be better seen. "Oh I see you like Nirvana. I remember hearing their music on television when I was a teenager." Said Cory awkwardly trying to make small talk. Only to realize that when they started out she was only a few months to a year old.

"Shawn can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Shawn was dragged into the kitchen by Cory while the women were left to mingle. "What are you doing kidnapping a child? You know you can go to prison for this?"

"Calm down Cory I think think the vein on your forehead is about to reproduce. She's twenty one and besides this is not a date."

"Alright looks like we're all ready to have dinner." Said Topanga as she started serving the food.

"Ashley eat at your own risk. I wouldn't want to be the one responsible for killing off the future of America." Said Cory as he tried to laugh off his the awkward moment.

"So Ashley I kind of wanted to get to know you better for my article so tell me a bit about yourself in detail."

"Okay I am a third year student at NYU and majoring in nursing."

"Oh that's great I bet your parents are very proud of you." Cory tried to once again lighten the mood.

"Actually I don't have any parents. I have been bounced from various foster families since I could remember." Everything was silent as Cory tried to remove the metaphorical foot from his mouth. "You don't have to feel sympathy for me. I've gotten this far without them so there's no need to feel bad around me." Shawn was writing things down and Ashley tried to peek over his shoulder at what he wrote. He snapped his notepad shut which startled her.

"Okay I'm sorry but does anyone else not understand that this is wrong?" Topanga blurted out. Shawn looked annoyed, Ashley looked confused, and Cory looked disgusted at his food.

"I'm Sorry? I don't understand what you mean?"

"This thing going on between you and Shawn is wrong. Shawn she is twenty-one do you not realize how much of an age gap that is? It's cute that you have a crush but falling for her is not okay."

Shawn roughly got up from the table and stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door. Cory got up and followed after him leaving Topanga and Ashley alone once again. "Did you say that Shawn liked me?"

"I'm guessing that he didn't tell you. Well now that you know you can better see it from my standpoint. I mean you're a young girl; you have your whole life ahead of you so settling down with a man fourteen years older than you will ruin your life."

"How would settling down ruin my life? Also who cares if he's older? Honestly I was interested in him when I first saw him at the restaurant."

"Do you understand what you are saying? He was in high school when you were born. This will never work. You are still in school he's already in his career. You're only a few years older than my daughter do you realize how sick that is?"

"Topanga Shawn is a great guy. And I know that you and your husband care for him, but what is wrong with him being happy?"

"Shawn has been through a lot growing up and I don't want to see him get hurt."

"Why in the world would I want to hurt him?"

**~*~*~*~*Cory and Shawn*~*~*~*~**

The only place Shawn felt safe from everything was on the fire escape. Apparently it wasn't a good hiding spot because Cory eventually found him.

"Shawn you know Topanga didn't mean to do that."

"She told her Cor! I tried my best to get enough courage to say ti and she just blurted it all out!"

"You know how she is she has a big mouth."

"Well she needs to learn how to butt out of my personal life! I haven't been interested in anyone since Angela, and the first girl I show a hint of feelings for someone and now she blew it for me." Shawn's anger was rising and Cory was running out of ideas to keep him calm.

"Shawn do you think you only like this girl because she reminds you of Angela?"

"No Cor. She's nothing like Angela. She's nothing like me. Cor she's been through a lot yet you can't see that when you first meet her. She's always smiling. Her co-workers say that no matter what she goes through she did it with a smile. She gets yelled at by customers everyday yet she only said kind things about them. I had never seen her do anything but smile. But just now when she talked about how she didn't have a family I saw her smile break. I want to get to know her and I want to protect her so that way she won't have to plaster on a fake smile." Cory thought he saw tears forming in his eyes. "Cory I think Topanga needed your help with the dessert." Ashley peeked her head out of Riley's bedroom window. Apparently Shawn was hiding in a not so secretive place. Cory left the room and Shawn was quickly wiping away any traces of tears. Ashley climbed out of the window and sat next to him and looked up at the stars.

_'Boom boom boom clap'_

"Just as I thought you can't see that many stars in the city." Said Ashley as she was squinting at the tiny dots.

_'You're picture perfect blue Sunbathing under moon Stars shining as your bones illuminate'_

"It's because of all the light pollution. I know this great place in Utah that you can see millions of them."

_'First kiss just like a drug Under your influence You take me over you're the magic in my veins'_

"You really must love traveling." There he saw a genuine smile; it looked completely different from the smile she always wore.

"Yeah it has its perks but it does get lonely since I am in multiple places in short spans of time."

"Well maybe someday you'll find that one thing that will help you settle down."

_'This must be love'_

They continued talking and laughing until Ashley began shivering. Shawn took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. They ended up talking for two hours completely forgetting about everybody else. They didn't even notice the five faces looking at the through the window. "Ten bucks says he kisses her." Maya knew how to ruin a moment with a meaningless bet.

"Come on Maya let them have their moment. They are so cute together." Riley tried to see the beauty in the moment. Cory pulled Topanga out of earshot from the kids.

"See Topanga they don't see it as wrong."

"Cory they're kids they don't understand the concept of age difference."

Cory turned her around to look through the window. "Honey who do you see on the other side of the window?"

"I see our friend out there making a huge mistake."

"Well that's not what I see. I see us when we first started out. Remember how the world was against us? My mom said that we were too young to understand what love is? Look Topanga they are going to have obstacles because of the age difference just like how our obstacle was falling in love at a young age. Shouldn't we be on their side instead of the world's. Maybe they were meant to be just like we are."

She didn't want to admit it but she did see what he saw. Her wearing his jacket like she had worn Cory's jean jacket. It reminded her of the time when he first heard about her moving to Pittsburgh and they had a moment in her bedroom. She smiled admitting defeat and that maybe things won't be so bad.

Shawn was lost in conversation not even noticing that it was getting colder outside. "So Ashley what was it like growing up? I imagine it being difficult without having actual parents."

Her smile shrunk and she took a deep sigh. "It was difficult at first because I was living in the foster homes and everyone around me was adopted and so I was often left alone. But because of that I was able to learn how to become independent and ambitious to make something of myself. Even now it still hurts because there were moments where I wish I had a mom or a dad to love me and guide me." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She was letting her guard down and he saw the true Ashley. He saw her weakness and he knew that she was right for him.

_'Boom clap The sound in my heart The beat goes on and on and on and on and'_

With all his might he kissed her. A loud chorus of gasps and cheers echoed through the other room. Shawn didn't care he was in paradise and he was loving it. The kiss broke after minutes but it felt like an eternity. He expected her to be angry but she smiled and shed the tears she held back.

_'Boom clap You make me feel good Come home to me come home to me now'_

He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his shirt. Maybe this might work out after all. It was the beginning of their own roller coaster ride of love.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: You and Me

_**Author's Notes: My apologies for such a long wait for an update! Summer classes are torture. Also I took down my previous chapter 3 because I felt that it didn't fit into the story at all and I had to fix my mistake. Now here's a new and IMPROVED chapter three enjoy! By the way I do not own Girl Meets World or the characters except for Ashley and a few others. I also do not own the songs Life is Beautiful by Sixx AM and You and Me by Lifehouse!**_

**Will You Stay**

**Chapter 3: You and Me**

It had been a few weeks since the moment happened between Shawn and Ashley; Shawn had been hanging out with Cory while Topanga took the kids to do some shopping. "So Shawny what's it like to have a young girlfriend?"

"I told you Cor she's not my girlfriend. We barely know each other so it's crazy for us to jump into a relationship." Cory slapped Shawn at the back of his head.

"Then why would you kiss her! That's low even for you!"

"I couldn't help it! We were in the moment and one thing led to another."

Images of that flooded through his head. Of course he wanted to be with her but with his track record he didn't want this relationship to end up like the other; with someone getting hurt. He felt that he would be hurt the most because she's still young and she has a whole life to live. Not to mention when someone is twenty they rarely ever thing about a relationship lasting longer than a few months.

"Shawn how can you just sit there when she's out there probably wondering what she did wrong. We all felt that there was something between the both of you. Quit being afraid just because the one girl you've ever loved left you."

"Cory you don't understand my situation. You have Topanga and you've had her since you were four. You have no idea how hard it is for me to let my guard down!"

"Don't you think it's hard for her too? Did you ever consider her feelings? Or do you think her feelings do not matter? Don't write her off just because of your insecurities. You both might not be like Topanga and I but that doesn't mean that you won't last. You don't have to jump into a relationship but you can at least get to know her."

Shawn got up and left Cory's apartment needing some time to think things over. _**'What could I possibly have in common with a twenty-one year old? We grew up in different locations and at different time periods. She was born when I was fourteen; how could this possibly last long? So what's the point of even trying?**_

__Next thing Shawn knew he was standing in front of the _Universal Fusion Café_; he looked back and wondered how he was able to walk the whole way there. _**'How in the world did I get here? Obviously the world is testing me right now. Oh well guess it's time to face the music.'**_

__He opened the door and saw that it was packed and all of the tables and chairs were moved to make more space for the audience. He looked towards the stage and saw a band setting up equipment for the show. He found the owner overseeing the crowd from behind the bar area; he went over to question him. "Hey Simon what's with the huge crowd?"

"You didn't hear? Ashley's band is having a show tonight. It's their last show for a while since most of the members are going on to 'better' bands."

He looked up to see the members take their position with their instruments; and one guy with long black and bleached white hair came up to the mic with his guitar strapped to him. He looked over the crowd and smiled as he spoke, "How's everyone doing tonight! Well sadly this will be Black Cherry's last concert for a while but that doesn't mean we can't rock out tonight! Now give it up for our leading lady Ashley!"

The crowd broke out into a roar of cheers as she came on stage wearing a red dress with knee high black boots. He smiled when he saw her under the stage light. She looked more beautiful than before. She smiled and almost shed a tear for all of the cheers she was getting from the fans. "Hello my friends! I'm so happy everyone came out tonight! I hope my friend Johnny doesn't blind you with his white hair. He's trying something new and hopefully you guys like it. We'll do our best to give you one heck of a show! Alright let's get this party started!"

The crowd started to roar again as Johnny began to strum his guitar and then the rest of the band fell into the melody.

'**You can't quit until you try, You can't live until you die, You can't learn to tell the truth, Until you learn to lie'**

Her voice echoed amongst the restaurant and Shawn couldn't help but stare in awe as she sang.

'**You can't breathe until you choke, You gotta laugh when you're the joke, There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive, Just open your eyes, Just open your eyes, And see that life is beautiful. Will you swear on your life, That no one will cry at my funeral?'**

As she sang it made him reminisce over his life and how not a lot of things went well for him. He lost some people who meant so much to him like his father and the love of his life. However he was still alive and had a great life going for him with his career, his friends, and the kids. He finally realized that maybe it's time for him to move on and allow himself to be happy for once. He looked back up at her and she finally caught his gaze and ended up messing up a few of the lyrics.

The show ended a few hours later and the crowd was being cleared out the door. The band was at the bar trying to replenish their lost fluids. Shawn walked over to them but Johnny blocked his path. "Sorry bro she's not signing autographs right now."

"I'm not here for an autograph I'm here to talk to Ashley. Can you please move aside?"

"Hold on I think I remember hearing about you. Yeah now I'm definitely not letting you through." Johnny nudged Shawn back a bit.

"It's a free country man I can talk to her if I want to." He nudged back practically shoving him out of the way.

"Well a jerk like you doesn't deserve a chance to talk to her!" He pushed Shawn to the ground which alerted Ashley.

"Johnny! Would you please for once not use violence to solve your problems?"

She walked over only to see Shawn on the ground; once she saw him her face went through a shift of emotions from sadness to anger. She turned on her heels and was heading to the backroom when her hand was grabbed by Shawn. She jerked her hand away from his and kept on walking.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted as he rose to his feet. She froze in her position but still kept her back to him. "I was scared that I was going to get hurt again. I thought that with you being so much younger that it would happen again. I'm scared to let anyone get close."

"You don't think she was scared too? The night you kissed her she came home practically glowing but when you ignored her for weeks her smile faded and her light was gone! She don't trust people easily yet she trusted you and you broke her heart!"

"Johnny! Go to the backroom and gather the equipment now!"

"But Ash-."

"I SAID GO!"

He stormed off towards the backroom grumbling the whole way there. She turned to Shawn with tears in her eyes.

'_What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive, I can't keep up and I can't back down, I've been losing so much time'_

"Ashley I didn't mean to hurt you. I just didn't want to give it my all and then you end up dumping me for the next guy."

She walked across the room and sat at one of the few tables present. "What makes you think that I would dump you?" He followed her and settled in the seat across from her.

"I don't know but I didn't want to take the risk and end up broken hearted."

"So you ended up breaking my heart instead."

"It's not like that Ashley."

She slammed her hands down, "Then what is it like!"

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people, With nothing to do, nothing to lose, And it's you and me and all of the people, And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you'_

"Ashley you have to see where I'm coming from I'm thirty-five and you're twenty-one. It's time for me to settle down and your life has just started."

"You think that just because I'm younger that I'm more likely to dump you? Shawn that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Yeah make fun of my insecurities. This is why I don't like letting my guard around anyone."

"Shawn how do you think I felt letting myself be exposed to someone I barely knew. It was scary but you made it easier."

'_All of the things that I want to say, Just aren't coming out right, I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning, I don't know where to go from here'_

He looked at her and saw pain in her eyes. He didn't want this; he didn't want to hurt the first person he connected with in a long time. "Ashley I don't deserve someone like you: I grew up in a trailer park with parents who argued constantly and eventually lost both parents. I don't deserve to be happy with someone like you."

She turned her head away, "Obviously you know nothing about me. I never had parents and I never had a true home. I lived in multiple foster homes and multiple 'orphanages' and yet you still think you don't deserve me?"

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people, With nothing to do, nothing to prove, And it's you, and me and all of the people, And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you'_

He felt even guiltier than before; he never really tried to learn about her he was just quickly jumping to his own conclusions. She's had it tougher than he ever could and yet here he is making her life more miserable. He was standing up to leave when she spoke up "Go on ahead and leave. Just know that the day you first came into the restaurant was one of the best days of my life. Now you get to leave taking the broken pieces of my heart with you."

'_Something about you now, I can't quite figure out, Everything she does is beautiful, Everything she does is right'_

"That's not fair! I leave and seem like the bad guy yet there you were with your muscular boyfriend! You moved on way before I did!"

"Okay first thing that's just gross. Second thing Johnny is not my boyfriend nor will he ever be. He's like a little brother to me and I practically raised him since I was four. He was the only one keeping me going. Without him I wouldn't even be here today."

"Well any other person would think that there was something going on."

She shoved herself up from the table knocking over the chair and started walking towards the other side. "I thought you were different from any other person but you're just like the rest of them. You see two people who are close and assume we're together. I honestly thought you were better than that. Call me when the real Shawn comes back."

In that moment time stood still; Shawn's mind was racing along with his heart. It felt like it was breaking as she was walking. _**'Quit being afraid just because the one girl you've ever loved left you.' **_

"I'm not letting that happen again." He ran after her, grabbed her shoulder, and spun her around to face him and planted a kiss on her.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose, And it's you and me and all of the people, And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you, And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove, And it's you and me and all of the people, And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you'_

She opened her eyes and gazed into Shawn's searching for a small glimmer of hope that she can finally be happy.

'_What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive'_

"Ashley. Will you be my girlfriend?"

**End Chapter 3**

**Author's notes: Well what did everyone think? A lot better than the other chapter I hope! Well don't worry readers this is just the beginning of the roller coaster! Remember reviews fuel my creativity!**


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday

_**Author's Notes: Alright gang here comes another chapter! Things are a bit further ahead now and the episode I will be altering is Girl Meets Master Plan. This was very tricky for me to do especially since it is when Shawn first meets Katy and I like the idea of them being together however for the sake of the story I will be changing it. I hope no one hates me for it! However my goal is to keep his strong relationship with Maya alive. Bear with me guys! Also I tried to stick as closely I can with the scenes that were in the show.**_

**Will You Stay**

**Chapter 4: Happy Birthday**

It was about seven in the morning and the sum was streaming through the skyscrapers. Ashley was sleeping comfortable after a late night at the restaurant when her phone started ringing. Her hand shuffled around multiple objects on her nightstand and finally found her phone. "Whoever this is you must have a death wish."

"Well good morning to you too honey. Did I wake you?"

"Yes you did. Also it's not such a good morning after only getting three hours of sleep."

"Oh I'm sorry honey. I was planning on stopping by Cory's place and wanted to know if you wanted to come, but I can tell that you need more sleep so I'll let you sleep."

"No I'll be fine. Just pick me up a coffee on your way here: grande caramel macchiato with vanilla and whipped cream thank you you're the best boyfriend in the world."

"Yes ma'am and honey it's my job to spoil you."

Shawn showed up at her placed with coffee in hand and she came out with a bag in her hand. She took the cup and gave him a kiss. "You are my hero."

"That's my power as super-boyfriend. What's with the bag?"

"It's a surprise."

"For me?"

"No. You'll just have to wait and see."

**~*~*~*~*Thirty Minutes Later*~*~*~*~**

They arrived at the apartment and Shawn pulled out a key. "How did you end up with a key to their apartment?"

"Cory loves me let's just leave it at that."

"Yeah I can never compete with that." She said and gave a sweet smile. She was fine with their relationship because they've been best friends forever.

The door opened and it seemed no one was home; he held her hand and led her to the couch. "Ashley Cory and I have our own relationship, but the relationship you and I have is on a different level. There are things that I can say and do with you that I could never do with Cory especially now since he's married and has children."

"Like?"

"Like how I can talk to you about deeper topics and how with you it's always a fun adventure. It's never a dull moment with us. Also I can kiss you anytime I want, and thinking about doing that with Cory just makes me feel nauseous."

"Well then how about we stop talking about it and actually do it."

"I don't know I love Cory but kissing is just too weird even for-."

Ashley shushed him with her finger tips then closed the space between them. Their sweet moment was cut off when the door opened and the girls came walking through. They broke apart as Riley walked right by them. Maya stopped in her tracks as she saw them, and Riley turned to Shawn. "Are you really here?"

"I'm really here." He stood up in front of her and Ashley stayed seated.

"Uncle Shawn!"

They hugged and then it was Maya's turn to get a hug. Ashley liked seeing Shawn like this towards the girls.

"It's her birthday squeeze her good!"

"Oh well happy birthday kiddo. Doing something special?" He hugged her again.

"This is it."

"Seriously Shawn you didn't know it was her birthday?"

"And you knew?"

"Duh. You think Cory and Topanga only talk to you?" She stood up and handed Maya a bag, "Happy birthday Maya I hope you like it." She opened the bag and pulled out a blue dress.

"Oh my gosh this is so beautiful!"

"Well Maya every girl deserves to feel like a princess on their birthday."

"Um Ms. Ashley just letting you know I have a birthday coming up to." said Riley as she came over to touch the dress.

"I know Riley and I have something planned for you."

"Yay!"

Maya sat down holding the dress to yourself looking a little sad. "What's wrong kiddo?" Asked Shawn just as the door opened and Cory walked in with a cake followed by Topanga. "Honey we have to hide the cake before Maya sees it."

"Don't you think we should've taken this to Maya's mother just in case she forgot to get one?" Topanga saw everybody including Maya and tried to shut him up. "Oh you think that could happen?"

"Honey I grew up with Shawn Hunter. Remember his mother? She forgot where she lived. See I'm worried that forgetting to get your kid a cake is the first step to forgetting where you live."

"Oh that's not your biggest worry anymore." The room grew quiet as he made his realization.

"She's standing right behind me isn't she. Why is everybody always behind me? Okay Maya I'm not going to turned around because I'm all embarrassed but you know how much I care about your mother."

"I know you do. That's why you always defend her."

"Because at least she's not…"

"No, everything's fine! Stop talking!"

"Shawn's mother. What a cuckoo. Ah it's Tuesday I better run away! You have to laugh, huh Topanga?" He laughed as Topanga gave him a face that only means he dug himself into a hole. "Nice face."

"You want to turn around or you want me to turn you around?"

"How you doin Shawn?"

"Well it ain't Tuesday so pretty good."

She knew what was coming next and prepared to dodge. Cory turned around and shouted "Shawny!" He tackled him to the couch and Ashley ended up on her butt on the floor. Topanga put down the cake and helped her up. "Yeah I'm going to have to teach you the safe escape route for whenever this happens."

"Yeah because if this keeps happening you'll need to have some cushions on the floor."

"How you doin buddy!" said Cory completely ignoring the injured girl.

"Just doing a photo essay-weekend in New York for under a hundred dollars. It's impossible. Can I stay here?"

"Why don't you stay at your girlfriend's place?" Asked Topanga. Shawn and Ashley looked at each other.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Besides he'd much rather stay here with Cory."

"It's not that. I just think we're still in the early phases of our relationship."

It became quiet in the living room and was disrupted as Cory began talking. Just then her phone rang so she had to step away from the group as they continued talking.

"Hey Johnny how is everything?"

"It could be better. I just was wondering what to do when the baby is crying and covering his ear."

"He has a little ear infection and there should be some medicine in his diaper bag. Don't worry just put a few drops in his ear and he'll be fine."

"I'm such a terrible father. I don't even know how to stop my son from crying." Ashley could hear the sadness and worry in his voice.

"Johnny you're doing fine. Not every father got it on the first try. Just spend as much time as you can with him. I'll pick him up tomorrow." After she hung up she heard Shawn raise his voice and began trudging out the door. She ran after him wondering why he was so angry.

When they got in the car he fell silent and his face was going red. Ashley didn't know what to do or how to even ask what was wrong. "Shawn. What's going on?" She placed her hand on his shoulder and then he smacked her hand away. She was taken back by his actions and realized he needed to be alone. She was about to open the door to leave when he grabbed her hand. His hand was shaking and his breathing became shallow.

"I'm sorry that I did that. I didn't mean to do it. I'm just so furious right now and I took it out on you." He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on it. "Please forgive me."

She scooted over and kissed his cheek "Shawn you can never push me away. Yeah I was startled but I didn't take it personally. I just want you to be able to confide in me and let me in. Now what is making you so upset?"

"Maya's mother forgot her birthday. It just made me upset because she's a good kid and she doesn't deserve to be put through that. It reminded me of my own parents and how it made me feel; I don't want her to go through that ever. So now I'm going to fix their relationship."

"You're going to fix them? How do you plan on doing that?"

"I have my ways babe. You gonna help me?"

She intertwined her fingers with his "I'm your ride or die gal remember?"

They made it to the restaurant and Shawn went ahead in because Ashley had another call. Johnny wanted more help on taking care of the baby and so she gave her advice. She looked over and saw Katy with Shawn. She saw the way she looked at him almost in an enchanted way. She felt a bit uneasy but knew she could trust him. Just then she looked distressed almost angry with the conversation and suddenly she saw two people hiding behind menus walking out the door. Strangely they looked an awful lot like Riley and Cory. What could they possibly be up to?

She got out of the car and walked in to hear Shawn yelling at the lady about how he wouldn't have been there had he not been fond of Maya. Then they continue on about how they were both terrible with relationships. Then the lady turned to her and asked in an annoyed tone (not her fault) "Can I help you young lady?" Shawn turned around to see her and suddenly felt bad at what he was saying.

"I actually came in here for him."

"So Shawn I guess you do know something about kids."

"She's not my kid."

"So she's your sister? Cousin?"

"I'm actually his girlfriend." Katy's eyes practically shot open. She couldn't believe that she was with him.

"Terrible at relationships huh? Wonder how long this one will last. Especially since you're gone every weekend."

"I leave for my job I write about lots of places."

"See that's why I don't want Maya to get close to you if you're just going to leave. I don't want her to get hurt just like this poor girl."

"First of all I am not a leaver. I am a stayer. I'm the one who gets left!" Ashley came up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"And I'm doing everything I can so neither of us get hurt." He put his arm around her.

"Well I guess we have that in common too."

"Wait I thought Maya said you chased him away."

"A girl should think highly of her father."

They shared a stare but then he broke it and looked down at Ashley who kept staring at the floor eyes filled with sadness. He knew that his complaints were nothing compared to what she went through.. Shawn at least had both of his parents where she never knew who hers were. Katy talked about protecting her daughter from knowing the truth about her father and that struck something in her. "You know he doesn't deserve to be thought highly of if he was the one who left. She should think highly of you since you stayed and did everything you could to give her what she needs." Katy looked at her and smiled knowing that she was right. Ashley went around the counter to give Katy a quick hug.

Just then a woman came in with a black box in her hand. Turns out it was a locket for Maya's birthday. "She's going to love it. But I'm fifty dollars short. It'll take me an extra shift to pay you."

"It's a nice locket. Family photo going in there?" He reached into his jeans pocket.

"Yup just me and her."

"Well here you go." He gave Camille fifty dollars.

"Really?"

"It's her birthday. But you knew that."

Camille said in a semi-quiet voice "He's cute." Ashley just smiled at his grand gesture.

"I'll pay you back."

"You will. You'll let me take the photo."

After her shift Shawn offered her a ride to the apartment. She got in the back seat as Ashley took the passenger's seat. "You know that was a nice thing you just did." She said to him as he buckled his seat belt. "Well like I said I'm fond of the girl."

"Katy that's a very pretty locket. Maya's a very special girl."

"Yeah she is. From the stories I know you're pretty special yourself."

"Yeah she's pretty special." said Shawn and he held her hand. Katy was looking at this with a hint of disappointment in her eyes. Why wasn't she that lucky?

**End Chapter 4**

_**Well there you have it! Another chapter come and gone! I hope everyone enjoyed and hopefully this sparks some questions. Also sorry for it being so long. The next chapter will be a party scene for Maya's birthday so stick around!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Party Time!

**Author's Notes: Okay another late update and I do apologize but it's better to have a good chapter than a rushed chapter. Here is my disclaimer: I do not own **_**Girl Meets World **_**or **_**Boy Meets World**_** I only own my created characters. I also do not own the song **_**Thinking Out Loud **_**by Ed Sheeran**

**Will You Stay**

**Chapter 5: Party Time!**

"Ashley you didn't have to do this for Maya she would've been happy with us being there at the apartment." said Shawn as they were driving to the restaurant.

"Shawn she's 14 now and she deserves a party. So what if it's just us we should still celebrate the birth of that amazing girl."

"Okay fine you talked me into it. But why would you rent out the whole restaurant for ten people."

"Well make that thirteen and a half."

Shawn accidentally slammed on the breaks when a stop sign came up. "Thirteen? And how do you get half a person?"

"Okay before we continue you should probably pull over." He pulled over and parked in front of a row of shops. "Well I invited Johnny because I wanted to perform some songs for the party and I invited Alyssa and her mom Janine for personal reasons."

"Now what about the half-person?" She kept trying to avoid his eyes as her heart began to beat faster. He put his hand under her chin and turned her face to look at him. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm afraid if I tell you then you'll just run."

"I'm not going anywhere." The air grew thick with tension as she tried to find the nerve to say what she needed to say.

"The half person is my one year old son Jeremy."

His eyes opened up wide as he plopped back to his seat completely dumbfounded. It felt like a slap in the face. "You have a son?"

"He's my foster son. He's Johnny's biological son. He was seventeen when he was born; the mother wanted to put him up for adoption but he didn't want that. She forfeited her custody but he held on to his, and since he was still a minor and not having the best track record he couldn't keep him. So I stepped up and chose to foster him until Johnny can prove he's a fit parent and stay out of trouble."

The car fell silent again except for the few cars that passed by. She could see that he was still letting it sink it, and she began to fear the worse. She got out of the car and began walking; Shawn got out and instantly went after her.

"What the heck Ashley? You leave before I even get a chance to respond?"

"Because I already know how you'll react! You'll say that you think we should just be friends because now you know about my baggage. It's the same story just different guys; you want the fun and the romance but don't want to take on any "responsibility." Well guess what he's my responsibility not anybody else's."

"What makes you think I'll run? I'm standing right here in front of you; if I wanted to run I would've driven off by now. I'm not like other guys; it just took me a while to process this because I couldn't imagine you being able to go to school, go to work, have a child, and a boyfriend. I feel terrible for the times I asked you to spend time with me and the kids now that I know you had a little one at home. I'm so sorry."

She started laughing as she was brushing away the tears from the corners of her eyes. "Shawn you shouldn't feel sorry for asking things like that. I love hanging out with everybody plus it allows Johnny to be able to take care of his son. Besides I'm a superhero so I can go long days without sleep." He pulled her in for a hug and everything felt right with the world and nothing could ruin what they had. "Let's go before everybody thinks we ditched them."

They walked back to the car and started driving again. Shawn was a little better now but he still felt a chip on his shoulder. "Now I'm nervous again. What if he doesn't like me?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder in a reassuring way. "Shawn he's one the only things he dislikes is carrots and spinach." He turned and kissed her hand feeling a little better about meeting her "family."

**~*~*~*~*Fifteen Minutes Later*~*~*~*~**

They walked through the doors to see that the gang had arrived already; however Ashley was notified by Simon that Janine was running late with the rest of the party. Maya looked so happy surrounded by her family and Ashley couldn't help but smile. "Hey you crazy kids what kept you?" said Cory.

"We had a discussion Cor sorry we're a little late."

"What could be so important that it couldn't wait till you got here?"

Just as Shawn was about to say something the doors opened and a group of people came in and one of them was holding a baby. The gang was confused when she went over to them and picked up the baby. "Okay everybody let me introduce you to my family this is Johnny he's like my little brother, this is Alyssa she's like my little sister, her mother Janine, and this is Jeremy… he's my son." Once again the room went silent except for the babbling coming from Jeremy.

"Wait? How? When?" Cory was freaking out more than usual when Shawn was trying to calm him down.

"Cor you've got to chill out."

"Why am I freaking out and you're not?"

"Because she told me about him. That's what our discussion was about. I'm actually excited about this so please keep your cool."

Cory saw the look on Shawn's face and knew he was serious about this. He's never seen Shawn so excited about meeting someone especially a child. Maybe this meeting is a good thing and he'll be able to shed his insecurities.

"Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle I'd like for you guys to get to know Alyssa. On Monday she will be your new classmate and I want you to look after her."

"Ash I'll be fine."

"It'll be fine Miss Ashley we'll look after her." said Lucas.

They all sat at the various tables leaving Shawn and Ashley standing there with Jeremy. She looked down at Jeremy motioning for him to look at Shawn. "Jeremy this is Shawn. Can you say hi?" He lifted his hand and did a little wave while smiling. Shawn smiled back at him and gave him a wave back. Then it happened everyone was quiet, Shawn's heart skipped a beat, and it took his breath away. Jeremy reached out his arms so he could be picked up by Shawn.

Everyone looked in awe however Maya showed a little bit of pain in her eyes. Johnny gave a little smile but also had held back a tinge of anger. Jeremy hugged Shawn and it felt like the earth stood still he couldn't help but shed a few tears. He didn't grow up in the best of families and he didn't have a chance to have a child of his own but at that moment everything felt right. Johnny came up to him and tapped him on his shoulder. "Hey I know you're having a moment but Jeremy hasn't eaten since two and if he doesn't eat soon he's going to throw a fit." Shawn nodded and handed Jeremy over. He turned back to Ashley and she lunged into his arms; she hadn't had this feeling in a long time and all she could do was hold on to him.

The party commenced with Johnny, Ashley, and Alyssa performing a few songs. The girls were showering Jeremy with attention and Maya was able to spend some time with Maya on her big day. Everyone was dancing while Katy and Shawn were left sitting at one of the tables. "Thank you so much Shawn. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time."

"This was all Ashley's idea. I was just here for the ride."

"So how does it feel being a new dad?"

"C'mon Katy I'm not a dad. He has a dad and he's up there on stage with the guitar. Like I said I'm just here for the ride."

"Shawn he may not be your son but that doesn't mean you can't act like a father towards him. We all saw your paternal instincts seep through when you held him. Who knows when will be the next time you'll get to feel that again."

He sighed and hung his head a bit and she realized what she just said. "Okay I take that back. I know you'll have that chance but for now you just got to cherish the cards that you were dealt with." The music slowed down as the songs transitioned and a familiar melody came on.

'_When your legs don't work like they used to before And I can't sweep you off of your feet Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?'_

"Thanks Katy. I really needed that pep talk." He gave her a big hug and proceeded to the dance floor. Jeremy was beginning to get fussy in Farkle's arms but when he saw Shawn he held his arms out again.

'_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70 And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23 And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways Maybe just the touch of a hand Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day And I just wanna tell you I am'_

Shawn picked him up and walked to the middle of the dance floor; Cory and Riley started dancing and so did Topanga and Auggie. Maya sat down next to her mom and she felt a little hurt that he was dancing with Jeremy and not with her. She laid her head on her mom's shoulder her mom tried to comfort her knowing that her feelings have been hurt.

'_So honey now Take me into your loving arms Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars Place your head on my beating heart I'm thinking out loud Maybe we found love right where we are'_

Shawn held him close and cherished the feeling of holding him. Johnny was on the stage trying not to show his anger because he understood that Shawn's never had a child so he never got that connection.

"Mom is it bad if I am upset at my own birthday?"

"Why are you upset baby girl?"

"There's something that I've always wanted and I felt that it was within my grasp but now I felt like it's gone forever."

She hugged her and gave her a squeeze "Baby girl it'll never be gone forever. You'll always have that chance."

Shawn held on to him for what felt like eternity and Jeremy eventually fell asleep from the constant swaying.

'_So, baby, now Take me into your loving arms Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart I'm thinking out loud But maybe we found love right where we are Oh, baby, we found love right where we are And we found love right where we are'_

About thirty minutes later they were done with their set and had packed up the equipment. Shawn was cradling Jeremy while he slept and the staff was cleaning up. Johnny came and got Jeremy from Shawn as they were leaving. Everybody said their goodbyes and the kids exchanged numbers with Alyssa since they were going to try and incorporate her into their group.

They were back in the car once again as he was driving her home. Once they arrived he walked her to her door and was about to walk back down the hall when she invited him inside. "You sure it's okay if I'm here?"

"It's fine. Johnny is putting Jeremy in his bed then he'll go home."

"Hey Shawn had a nice time tonight. You going to invite me and my boy over for any other occasions?"

"Of course Johnny if I ever have anything fun planned you'll be the first person I call." Johnny gave Shawn a handshake then headed out the door.

"It's late Shawn if you want to stay here you can." Shawn coughed nervously trying to stay quiet because of Jeremy.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. We've only been together for like two months now."

"Shawn we're both adults besides we're just sleeping. I'm pretty sure you've had sleepovers with Cory before."

"I guess that will be alright. As long as you don't take advantage of me." He posed in a damsel in distress vibe but Ashley just pushed him aside and he fell on the couch.

"I'll go find you some clothes because you are not going to sleep in your suit."

Once she left he decided to do some exploring and he saw a lot of photos spread throughout the living room. A lot of them involved Jeremy and in every photo had either Johnny or Alyssa in it. They must be very close to have been together for so long. He saw an unfamiliar face in a few of the pictures: it was a man with semi long black hair and blue eyes. He wanted to figure out who he was but felt like that was a question to ask later on. He decided to go and find Jeremy's room to check on him.

Jeremy's room was a faded blue color and had animals all over the walls and his crib was decorated with Lion King bedding. He looked in his crib and saw Jeremy sleeping with a stuffed Pikachu. He looked so peaceful without a care in the world. _**"Why would someone want to abandon someone so precious?" **_With his mom abandoning him and his biological mother not wanting to meet him he felt empathy for him. He's only been alive for a year and he's already experiencing more pain than any other child. He placed a kiss on his head "I promise I will make sure that you won't ever feel abandoned. As long as I am here you will be loved." He whispered to him before he left the room.

Ashley was waiting for him in the hall with clothes in hand. "You're lucky Johnny left spare clothes here." She handed him the shirt and pajama pants and he was heading towards the bathroom she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his back. "Thank you. I don't need you to help me with him but it's nice that you care."

"Ashley I am going to help as much as I can. You might not need me to but I will because I don't want him to go through what I went through or feel what I felt. He's going to have a life filled with love I promise you that." She left him go and he gave her a kiss before he went to change.

She laid in bed and was writing something down in a journal when he showed up in the doorway. He shuffled to the other side of the bed and slid in; his face was beet red as he scooted towards her. "Shawn it's okay remember we're just going to sleep." She giggled as she turned off the lamp. She snuggled into her pillow and he was still a bit nervous but then he reached for her and wrapped his arms around her. He could get used to this life and who knows maybe he found his reason to stay in one place.

**End Chapter**

**That's the end of another chapter! It's so long but it had a lot of information in it. I am sorry if it seemed a bit rushed but like I said I had a lot of information to cover such as characters that will play a big role later on in the story. I'm trying to keep up with the show and trust me I have something already planned for the **_**Girl Meets Texas **_**episodes so stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6: Two of a Kind

**Author's Notes: Once again I apologize for the late update. Life took over and also I had writers block. Now I want to focus on the main protagonists in the first part of this chapter since obviously it's named GIRL MEETS WORLD so I will be focusing on them and Alyssa. However I will go back to Ashley and Shawn during the next chapter. Alright disclaimers: I do not own Girl Meets World! Also I want to remain neutral in the whole Rucas/Lucaya so in this particular story he'll be with an OC. So please do not flame me for this decision because this will change the storyline a bit. This chapter will pick up in season two after Riley and Lucas have had their first date. I know it seems a bit rushed but I really want to catch up with the series so I can focus on other story lines. **

**Will You Stay**

**Chapter 6: Two of a Kind**

"Alright Alyssa no need to be nervous I made sure you were in the same classes as the others so you won't be alone. And if anyone is picking on you let me know and I'll take care of them." Said Ashley as she walked her into the building.

"I'm sure you can go to prison for that Ash. You know since they're minors."

"I know loopholes kid. Now let's go to your classroom."

They walked in and the class all stared at Alyssa which made her face turn red. She gripped her bag as Cory ushered her to the front of the class. "Alright class today we have a new student. This is Alyssa Martinez. Alyssa would you like to say hello to the class?"

She stayed quiet and just gave a little wave. One of the kids in the class snickered which caught Ashley's attention. "Alright kids here are a few ground rules. You make fun of her or do anything to upset her and you will have to answer to me. Trust me I'm not afraid to go to jail."

"Okay Ashley it's time for you to go now!" Cory tried to get her out before she could scare the students.

"I'm going. Hey kids keep an eye on her for me. And Alyssa remember I'm picking you up today because we have rehearsals." She walked out of the classroom making gestures to the other students meaning _'I've got my eyes on you.' _

Alyssa spoke up "She's not lying. She almost went to jail a couple of times." She looked back down as she was heading towards an empty seat next to a random student. Lucas got up from his seat and stopped her. "You can take my seat. That way you can be closer to Riley and Maya." She was hesitant and almost rejected his offer but felt it was easier just to take the seat.

Maya looked behind her right at Alyssa "Just so you know as long as you don't irritate me I'll let you sit there." The classroom was quiet except for a few whispers. "She's just kidding Alyssa." Said Cory. He knew what she had gone through based on her file that was given to the school.

"I'm not kidding Mr. Matthews."

"Yes she is. She always jokes like that." Riley stepped in and gave Maya a look.

Maya sat quietly as Cory continued teaching. He wrote on the board in big letters **'THE TRAIL OF TEARS' **"Now who can tell me about the trail of tears? And Farkle let others get a shot at answering." The class was silent and no one wanted to volunteer. Farkle's hand shot up and he Cory lifted his hand only to point at Alyssa. "Alyssa I know you know this answer."

She looked up at him with pleading eyes to pick someone else. He just gave her a reassuring smile and Riley turned to her and gave her the same smile. She took a deep breath "The Trail of Tears occurred in both 1838 and 1839; president Andrew Jackson enforced the Indian Removal policy which forced native Americans from their land east of the Mississippi river. They were relocated to what is now Oklahoma: the native Americans called this journey the trail of tears because of all of the lives that were lost along the way. By the time they reached their new destination over one fifth of the native American population lost their lives to disease, malnutrition, dehydration, and harsh weather conditions." A slow clap erupted from Farkle; he was a bit surprised by someone knowing as much as him but he was a little proud. "See you know this stuff. You just needed a little push." Cory sprinkled some of his life wisdom on her as her face turned red. The bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch, and Lucas waited for Alyssa to finish packing up her stuff. "So did you bring lunch or did you want to see what the cafeteria has to offer?"

"Well Ash said she was going to make me lunch today but she ended up being swamped with rehearsals and the birthday party."

"So cafeteria?"

"Yeah sure."

They got to the cafeteria and saw that everybody was already seated at their usual table. Lucas and Alyssa got their lunch and sat down across from each other. Riley spoke up "Hey Alyssa how do you know so much about the Trail of Tears?"

She almost choked on the chicken but quickly responded "I did some research last year over the event. I heard about it briefly in social studies and decided to do some research of my own."

"Really? You do research for fun? Lame." Said Maya as she scarfed down her fries. Alyssa looked back down at her tray and ate in silence. Lucas just looked at her and shook his head.

"I think it's cool that you were so inspired that you did your own research. What sparked your interest about it?"

She smiled again "Well to be honest I am actually part of the Seminole bloodline. I did a DNA test a while back for a geneology project and I found out that I'm one eighth Seminole."

"That's really amazing!" Lucas smiled at her causing Riley to frown but she smiled again when Farkle looked at her. They all continued their conversations throughout lunch and the rest of the day just breezed by.

School was released for the day and she walked out to the front to find Ashley. Instead she saw Shawn waiting by his car. She ran to him looking for Ashley. "Where's ma?"

"She had to go do a fitting for her costume. She asked me to come pick you up and so I am here." He opened up the passenger door for her and she got in. The rest of the gang showed up and saw him.

"Hey uncle Shawn what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up Alyssa. Did you guys want a ride?"

Everyone agreed to the ride except for Maya. "No thanks I actually have to go and do something before I head home." She walked off in the direction of the train station and Riley being her best friend followed her.

"Okay I guess they will join us later. So how was school?" He asked as he pulled out into the street.

"Alyssa answered a question today in class. We also found out that she is one eighth Seminole." Said Lucas as he reached and patted her head.

"That's great Alyssa. So you like school so far?"

"Yeah I really do. Maya scared me a little bit but other than that everyone was really nice to me."

"She scared you?"

"Yeah but I don't think she meant it."

"Alright just remember to let us know if anything happens."

She nodded her head and kept looking forward. Farkle and Lucas sat in an awkward silence since they were confused about the whole situation. Today was a good day for her: she made some new friends, showed some backbone, and wowed her friends with her heritage. She looked in the visor mirror back at Lucas as he was talking with Farkle. She tried to avoid talking with him because she knew that she would fall into the trap. She couldn't help it though; there was something special about him. He saw her through the mirror and flashed her a smile.

**I know that chapter wasn't amazing but I just wanted to give Alyssa an introduction into the story and the group. Trust me the drama is just getting started for this girl. Next chapter will have Shawn and Ashley with a splash of the gang in the mix. Keep hanging in their guys the fun is just beginning.**


	7. Chapter 7: Father

**Author's Notes: Alright here goes another chapter guys. I'm getting better at updating these chapters sooner. Here is the usual disclaimer I do not own Girl Meets World.**

**Will You Stay**

**Chapter 7: Father**

Riley and Maya sat on one of the seats on the train. Riley kept swaying back and forth nudging Maya to get her to talk. "Okay I'm getting motion sickness from the swaying. What's wrong Maya? You've been quiet since we left school."

"It's nothing."

"I know you better than anyone else. There's something wrong."

She shook her head still believing that nothing was wrong; she looked up and sighed. "I just can't believe that he came to pick her up."

"You mean Shawn? I'm sure he meant to give us all a ride."

"No. You heard him, he was there because Ashley asked him to pick Alyssa up. It seems like everyone is bending over backwards for her."

"Ashley or Alyssa?"

"Alyssa. First your dad gives her special treatment and even Lucas stood up for her even though he barely met her. Not to mention Shawn coming all the way down here and picking her up. Why is she getting so much attention? She just got here!"

"Maybe that's it. She's a new kid so dad was nice to her and as for Lucas he does that all the time. Like I said Shawn probably wanted to give us all a ride. He knows we all go to the same school so I highly doubt he showed up just for her. Besides I don't think that's what you're really upset about."

"I feel like I'm losing him. My one chance at having a real dad and he's being swept away."

"Maya you haven't lost him. Besides I think he has enough love for more than one daughter."

Maya looked away in both pain and shame for feeling so selfish. She wanted Shawn as a dad but she didn't want to share him especially not with another girl. They finally reached their stop and headed to Riley's apartment.

~*~*~*~*Riley's Apartment*~*~*~*~

Cory and Shawn were in the kitchen enjoying a sandwich while Alyssa and Lucas were on the couch with Farkle squeezed in between as they all worked on homework. "Quick question Shawny why is my daughter not here?"

"I offered her and Maya a ride but they were persistent on taking the subway. Maya seemed a little agitated."

The door opened up and Riley and Maya came in. Riley nudged Maya and she kept shaking her head. "Alyssa Maya would like to talk with you in private." Alyssa was a little taken aback by the request and she looked at everyone else since her first impression of Maya was not a pleasant one. Riley nodded her head confirming that she would be okay. She even offered for them to talk in her bedroom.

Maya and Alyssa sat at the window in complete silence. They both avoided looking at each other and time passed by at a painfully slow pace. Then a sudden voice came from the door "Somebody say something!"

"Fine I'll get this over and done. I am sorry I was mean to you today. It's a defense mechanism and I feel a bit threatened by you."

"You feel threatened by me? Why is that?"

"I guess I see Shawn as a father figure and I felt that he was paying more attention to you and I got scared. I don't want to lose a dad to another family..."

Suddenly Alyssa started giggling and it made Maya a little irritated that she was laughing at her. She waved her hands apologetically "I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because I thought you hated me this whole time. Also you don't have to worry about me and Shawn. If anything I'd see him as either an uncle or a big brother. I've already got a dad."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet and showed her a picture of a young man in his twenties. He had blue eyes, black hair swept to one side, and he had two piercings. He was seen holding a newborn wrapped in a bright blue blanket. "This is my dad. Well he's not my biological dad but he's like Ashley and he raised me since I came to the foster home when I was five. He and Ashley were together for seven years."

Maya looked closely at the picture and the one next to it of him, a younger Ashley, a small boy, and a little girl. They all looked really happy standing in front of a tractor. Almost like a perfect family and it made her feel a little guilty for getting angry with her. "Where is he now?"

"Actually I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

"Well if it helps my dad's gone too. He left and now he has a new family."

Alyssa looked at her and then back down at the pictures. She knew that if she told then everyone would know. "My dad is-" Then suddenly the apartment erupted with Ashley calling Alyssa to the living room. They both were stunned by her volume and made their way to the living room. There Ashley stood with bright unnaturally red hair glaring angrily at Cory because of his snickering.

"I forgot you had to dye your hair for the birthday party." Said Alyssa.

Everyone had smiles on their faces as they were holding back laughter. She gave Ashley a hug hoping that it would calm her down. "How was school squatting eagle?"

"It was good Ma I answered a question in class today. I was a little nervous but my new friends helped me gain the courage to speak." Ashley looked at the gang on the couches she smiled at all of them.

"Thanks guys for making her feel welcomed. I knew I could count on all of you."

Maya looked back at them as they were talking and laughing and then she looked at Shawn as he gave them that look. The one that she wanted him to give to her. She went back to being sad because even though Alyssa doesn't see him as a dad doesn't mean that he won't see her as a daughter. Cory spoke up from the kitchen "Okay I have to know why did you dye your hair?"

"The theme for the birthday party is _The Little Mermaid _and since I am the entertainment along with a few other performers I had to make myself look like Ariel. You got a problem with that Matthews?"

"Oh goodie I have so many jokes for this very moment!" Cory looked at Shawn and he gave him a look. "But I'm scared of what Shawn might do to me so I am going to shut up now."

"Alright ladies I think it's time we head home don't want to keep Jeremy waiting." That was another thing that stung for Maya was that her other competition is a one year old baby. She couldn't possibly compete with a baby.

Ashley and Shawn were at the door and waited for Alyssa to gather her things. They were already out the door but before Alyssa could reach the door Lucas gave her something and told her it was just in case she needed help with homework or anything else. She closed the door behind her and opened up the paper to see that it was his phone number. She looks up and calms herself down because she didn't want to blow this out of proportion. "He's just my friend. That's all he'll be."

**Author's Notes: And there is the end to another chapter! For Andy's appearance I wanted to go for an Andy Biersack type of appearance for personal reasons. I can admit I think he's dreamy and has a great personality that would fit the character of Ashley's ex and the "father" of the group. However if you want him to look like someone else that's fine with me it's just that he's supposed to be four years older than Ashley. Also the next chapter will be back on schedule and will feature scenes from **_**Girl Meets Hurricane.**_** Stay tuned readers!**


	8. Chapter 8: Eye of the Storm

Author's Notes: I am back guys! Now that it is summer break and I am getting some time off from work I hope to keep giving steady updates. I plan on using scenes from _Girl Meets Hurricane _in this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own _Girl Meets World. _Also I plan on splitting up this chapter since it's such an important episode I want to give as much story as possible. Also I will do my best to get some part of the episode to be accurate but I probable won't write every quote. Also I do not own the song "_Hanging by a Moment" _by _Life house._

**Will You Stay**

**Chapter 8: Eye of the Storm Part 1**

It was a typically normal day at Topanga's cafe; Cory sat with Riley, Topanga stood behind the counter with Katy, Auggie sat on the stools with Maya, and finally an agitated Shawn sat in between Ashley and Alyssa. "He'll be fine Shawn." Said Ashley as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure? He does know that he can't sleep without Elvis right?"

"Shawn Jeremy is not with a stranger. He's with his father. Consider this a min-break and enjoy the non-sesame street ambiance."

"Yeah enjoy using real words rather than baby language." Alyssa chimed in and gestured him to look towards the counter. He saw Topanga pinch Auggie's cheeks and speaking in the universal baby voice and Auggie tried with all of his strength to break free.

"Enjoy this time because before you know it he'll be back. Then it's back to fruit loops, sesame street, and getting hit with a lightsaber." Ashley said then her phone began to ring. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Johnny. "Speak of the devil." She maneuvered to answer it and saw Shawn lingering over her shoulder. "I'll take this outside please continue everyone." She stepped outside leaving him dumbfounded.

Maya sat next to him with a piece of chocolate cake, and before anyone knew it they were playing around and shoved cake in each others faces. Alyssa tried to avoid looking at them to avoid the longing for her imprisoned father. She sat there and played with the cheesecake on her plate, and out of nowhere a fork came into her vision and took a huge chunk of her cake. She turned her head and saw Shawn smiling with slightly puffed cheeks and graham cracker crumbs in his beard. She gave him a look as he tried to choke down the cake and he tried to speak. "You know this is partially your fault. You got the last piece of cheesecake knowing darn well that I love cheesecake."

She just smiled as she held up a fork with more cheesecake on it. "Maybe you can actually enjoy it in smaller bites." He took the fork and enjoyed the smaller bit of cheesecake knowing that he didn't have to choke it down. When Maya saw this her smile dropped and everyone saw this but them. That's when Cory broke the tension, "So girls have you all finished your homework?"

All three girls said yes and two of them looked at the one who they knew was lying. "You didn't do your homework." Said Riley as she looked at her.

"Riles remember when one of us (and when I mean us I mean you) does an assignment we both get credit for it."

Cory chuckled and looked at Shawn "Well Shawn the fun is over. It's time for you to lay down some discipline." Shawn gave him a quizzical look, but then he put two and two together.

"No Cory I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? You don't think I can handle it?"

"It's not that, it's just I think we're having such a great evening why would I want to ruin it?"

"Hey Shawn you wanted to know what being a parent is like. Well it's not all fun and hugs." Cory said while raising his eyebrows.

Shawn got up and walked around the couch trying to avoid the situation. Maya followed him and metaphorically cornered him. He tried to escape but she then started clucking like a chicken and it was starting to get to him. Then Riley started to do her terrible imitation of a cluck and he looked at Alyssa who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine you want some advice? Your clothes."

"What about my clothes?"

"I think you should change how you dress."

Everything went quiet and then Maya began to cry. She hugged Shawn and cried in his shirt; he looked around for help but he was mainly looking for Ashley. Everyone started giggling at his dismay and he was getting scared by the second, "Guys? Anyone? Need some help here!"

Ashley walked in and saw the display and she leaned on the wall and smiled. He looked up at her and wanted her to make it all better. "I can't help you with this one. You have to decide on what actions need to be done to disarm the situation."

Shawn sighed in defeat and gave in "How about I buy you some new clothes?" In an instant the crying stopped and she looked at him with a smile. Just then Riley cried fake tears and leaned on her father. "You know you're right I think we should be more like them. And now I'm sad, buy me new clothes."

He looked at her and said "No." While that little dispute went on Maya had gone to speak with her mom. Shawn went over and took Ashley's hand and led her back to the couch to sit. He turned and spoke to Alyssa, "Would you like me to buy you some clothes too?"

"Nope I'm fine."

He and Alyssa looked at Ashley for some words of wisdom, and she sighed because she knew that she would someday have to let him into that part of her life: her kids. "Kiddo it's up to you. However you should know that this is a gift from Shawn and you will be grateful. I taught you to treasure everything that is given to you. Like I said it's your decision but it does seem like a nice offer."

She nodded and accepted Shawn's offer "Great we'll all go shopping tomorrow after lunch. Hey babe you want some new clothes too?"

"Sorry sweetheart but you don't know my style." She said and kissed his cheek.

"You'll still come with us won't you? I mean I don't know anything about shopping for girl clothes."

"Nope sweetie this is your first experience and I will let you go through it by yourself. You're a big boy now. I'll stay at home and do some cleaning."

Topanga interfered "You know the cafe is going to be hosting a sort of an "open mic" tomorrow and it would be great if you could be one of the participants. Maybe afterwords we can have a girls' day and go shopping or to a spa." Katy gave an uneasy look to Topanga but turned away when Shawn looked her way.

"That sounds great Topanga."

Shawn yawned and leaned his head on Ashley "I'm getting tired." With that the cafe began to close down and the families scattered to their homes.

"You know Shawn you can come stay at our place instead of staying at a hotel." Said Cory and Ashley gave Shawn a look. She knew that telling them that he had been staying at her place while he was assignment was a big step. She didn't think it was a big deal because he was only there for a day or two at a time. It wasn't like they were living together or anything it was just a way for him to not waste money on expensive hotels.

"Yeah Cor that's a great idea. Let me just take the girls home then I'll drop by in an hour." With that everyone left to their homes. As Shawn was driving them home he was trying to word how he was going to apologize to Ashley.

"Ashley I'm sorry for not telling them."

"No need to apologize. We're not at that place. There's no point in telling everyone. But I do have something to ask you."

"What is it honey?"

"Where is this relationship going?"

He looked around nervously trying to find a way out of his situation. "I don't think we should talk about this in front of the girl." Ashley sighed knowing that he was right and that it would make her upset. However when they get to her apartment she was going to unleash the beast.

They made it to the apartment and had dropped off Alyssa to her guardian. Then they went into Ashley's apartment. She went to go hang up her coat and then went into the kitchen to fix some coffee. Shawn followed her in case she needed help but when he tried to help her she shrugged him off. "Don't you have to be heading over to Cory's place now?"

"I don't have to be there right away. I can spare some time for you."

"Oh I'm so happy you can spare some time for me." She said sarcastically as she pulled out her mug and cream for her coffee.

"Ashley why do we have to go through this? We're having a great time together and the kids are happier than ever."

"You just don't get it do you? Everyone thinks at this stage of my life that I should just be going on lots of dates and have meaningless relationships or 'sow my wild oats.' But I have kids, sure they're not mine but I've raised them since I was a kid. I can't just date anybody and it be only for two weeks."

"I do like you Ashley I really do. I just don't know if I'll ever be ready to make that kind of commitment. Last time I made that kind of commitment she ended up sending me on an emotional roller coaster. When we were finally together she left to travel the world with her father. I never saw her again and it took me years to get over her. And I'm not sure if I can do that again."

She prepared her coffee and walked by him and placed it on the coffee table. Then she went over to her stereo and played a random CD. He felt defeated and utterly useless for not being able to give her what she wants. "Ashley." He was interrupted when she came over and gave him a kiss.

"Shawn Don't worry this is our first fight. I'm still your girlfriend. However I think it would be best if we take it slow again. Which means you won't be able to stay here when you are here for work. Also I don't think you should be around the kids that often. But you still have to take Alyssa shopping because you promised her."

He found it hard to swallow but he knew that it had to be done. He felt somewhat relieved that they weren't breaking up. He wrapped his arms around her and held on for as long as he could, but after awhile she pushed him away. "You better go. They're waiting for you." He opened the door and walked out. She walked back to the couch and enjoyed her coffee. She couldn't help but feel bad about giving him an ultimatum. She brought her legs to her chest and fought back her tears. "I love you."

**The Next Day**

_**~*~*~*~*The Kids*~*~*~*~**_

__Shawn and Cory were led into a shop called Demolition: a shop that had trendy clothes but also bought clothes in exchange for credit. Maya and Riley immediately took stacks of clothes and went into the dressing room while Cory and Shawn were arguing about the "dad chairs."

"Cory I'm not going to sit in one of these daddy chairs and wait for a kid to spend my money." They began to argue over how he was going to end up in the chair eventually. That was when Riley stepped out and announced the new Maya. When she stepped out everything went quiet and Shawn slumped into the daddy chair.

Alyssa stood off to the side as she saw how Maya and Shawn had such perfect chemistry. She sat in one of the chairs as Maya grabbed more clothes and went back into the dressing room. Alyssa began to fiddle with her phone and sent a message to Lucas. She had no friends to talk to besides them and Lucas was the only one whose number was in her phone. Shawn walked away from Cory who was denying his daughter's begging for new clothes. Then he saw that Alyssa was sitting all by herself and he felt like a jerk.

He tried to keep a distance with her because Ashley didn't want him to get her hopes up. Also he was taken aback by how beautiful Maya looked in her dress. He shook his head and followed his gut instinct. He sat next to her and put his arm around her. "Hey Alyssa what are you doing way over here? You didn't want to try on any clothes? Apparently I'm sponsoring today's shopping spree."

"No thanks Shawn. I'm not really much of a clothes person."

"C'mon it's not everyday that you can wear clothes that cost me a months salary." He chuckled knowing that it was true. He helped her out of the chair and led her to a rack of clothes. He wanted her to pick something out but she just kept sweeping through the clothes and not finding anything. He decided to help her but he didn't want to spoil the surprise so he went to the rack that had clothes her size and closed his eyes and pulled out a random hanger. He held it up for Alyssa to see, "Here you go! Just grab it and try it on. Don't show me until you come out of the dressing room." He felt the hanger being lifted from his hand but he kept his eyes closed. Alyssa had to ask the sales associate if there was a room for her to change because Riley and Maya were in the only two dressing rooms. Cory went to Shawn and signaled him that Alyssa went to the back.

He set himself up in front of the couch and waited patiently for her to come out. The sales associate came out and told Shawn to close his eyes and gave Alyssa the announcement she deserved. He opened his eyes and saw her in the most beautiful aquamarine dress that was decorated with jewels and the associate even found a matching pair of shoes. Her hair was put up in a messy ponytail. He fell back into the chair knowing that he felt better that he had the chair. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Behind him Maya stood in another outfit: her pain shown through and she was about to break down. She dove into the dressing room followed by Riley; Cory felt torn between the two girls because one was happy but one was sad. He knew that the only one who would end up suffering from this was Shawn. Shawn tried to get up from the chair but needed Alyssa's help up. He gave her a big hug and offered to buy her more clothes but she was okay with the one outfit.

_**~*~*~*~*The Girls*~*~*~*~**_

__Ashley came into the cafe and saw that where the couch used to be there was a little stage set up. Then she remembered that Topanga told her about her open mic event but with last night still in her head she didn't feel like singing. Topanga and Katy were behind the counter cracking jokes and making themselves coffee. "Hey girlfriend! You made it!" Topanga just realized how the phrase 'hey girlfriend' sounded and regretted saying it. Katy offered her a free coffee because she was going to be singing that day.

"No thanks Katy I don't think I'll be singing today. I just don't really feel like it today."

"Oh come on you are a terrific singer. Everyone will be coming in if you sing." Said Topanga before she went to go wait on a table.

"She's right you know. I mean I never heard you sing but I heard from Shawn that you're a pretty good singer." Katy said nervously as she wiped the counter top.

"I'm just not feeling very cheerful Katy."

"Something on your mind?"

"I don't want to bother you with it."

"You can tell me anything. Consider me your honorary 'BFF' for now."

She hesitated but she told her anyways, "Shawn and I had our first fight last night. I just want more than those temporary relationships."

"Honey you are young there is no rush to settle down. So many people would love to be in your position."

"Maybe you're right but I still have hope for him."

"I know you two can get through this."

"I sure hope so Katy. Thanks for the talk but I'm still iffy about performing."

A gentleman came up to the counter and looked to the side to see Ashley. He took a double-take and realized who she was. "Excuse me miss but are you Ashley Lomeli?"

"Yes, Can I help you?"

"Uhm no I was just caught off guard when I saw you. I've been to a few of your concerts even the one you said was your last one."

"Oh that's great so you're a fan?"

"Yes ma'am, my name is Ryan and I am an amateur musician." He said as he pointed to his guitar.

"Ah now I see your ax."

"I would love to be able to perform with you someday."

Topanga came back around the counter and gave Katy a look. "You know Ryan we are actually going to have an open mic event in a few minutes if you would to participate." Ryan's eyes shimmered with excitement.

"I'll be right back! I'm going to get my amp out of my car!"

He ran out of the cafe in the blink of an eye and Ashley gave the duo a look that symbolized frustration. Topanga already had the perfect plan of negotiation and Katy had to back her up on it.

"Ashley how about we give you a caramel macchiato and a piece of french silk pie in exchange for you opening up the mic event?"

She looked up at Katy and she gave her a sweet smile, "Make it an iced macchiato with extra whipped cream then it's a deal."

Ryan came back in and set up his amplifier on the stage as Topanga began to introduce them. "Alright fellow customers we are proud to announce our first ever open mic event! Our first participants are going to rock the house! Give a warm welcome to Ashley and Ryan!"

His guitar started out slow as she walked up to the mic, "Hey guys hope you enjoy this song. It's for somebody really special." The song began and Ryan began to play.

_'Desperate for changing, starving for truth__  
__I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you'_

Her mind went back to when she first met Shawn and how her heart sang when he looked at her.

_'I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you'_

When she heard that he wanted to interview her for an article she thought the universe was trying to throw her a bone. She was so worried about the meeting and couldn't find anything to wear. All she had was t-shirts and jeans all except for the one outfit that was cute but she didn't know if it was appropriate.

_'Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now'_

That first kiss they shared was like fire in her system; it was amazing and it took her breath away. When he said that he wanted to ask her out on a date she was scared of what was to come. She didn't want to be someones arm candy but she felt that maybe she could trust him.

_'I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you'_

When he found out that she had two kids she knew that it would be over. Whenever someone knew she had kids they would always run away. Even though they weren't her kids she still treated them like they were. When he had accepted them she couldn't help by cry; he didn't have to do but he wanted to know more about them.

_'There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world that can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else'_

When he held Jeremy for the first time she was taken aback by how comfortable he was in his arms. She knew Johnny wouldn't like it but gave in because he knew Shawn would probably stick around and knew his boundaries.

_'Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you'_

She knew she had found the one for her and she didn't want to let go. She wanted to be there for him and to have him be there for her. She saw a future with him. However she didn't know if he wanted the same thing. She knew he had intimacy issues but hoped that he would be able to let her in and help him.

_'I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you'_

It was all up to him now and she knew that his decision would affect not only her but her kids as well. She often thought that he should be dating someone his own age like Katy. Especially since Maya was so infatuated with him as a father figure. It was out of her hands now.

_'Just hanging by a moment  
Just hanging by a moment  
I'm hanging by a moment  
Just hanging by a moment here with you'_

The song ended and the customers roared with applause as they both took a bow. She walked over to Ryan and congratulated him on a great show. She gave him her card so that if he ever wanted to jam again he could contact her. He stood there dumbfounded until he saw that there was a line of people wanting to perform next so he hurriedly packed up his equipment and left.

As soon as he left the girls came in with Maya carrying her bags, Riley showing her envy, and Alyssa carrying one bag. They both wore their new dresses and their mothers looked stunned at how beautiful they looked. She looked at Shawn her face still flushed from singing and he saw her coffee and pie. He walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss while he stole her coffee. He began to drink it and dodged all of her playful punches. She still wonders why in the whole world full of women he chose her.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Notes: How did you guys like it? Well next part will feature Angela and hopefully give Shawn some perspective. I know the story seems a bit slow but I am catching up I promise! Stay tuned and remember reviews fuel my writing!**


	9. Chapter 9: Eye of the Storm Part 2

**Author's Notes****: Alright folks here is the second part of the episode! In this particular chapter I plan on putting in some reminiscing; I wanted to make it seem as if the person is overshadowing a memory. I hope everyone gets where I'm heading with that portion of the chapter. I do not own Girl Meets World and I don't own the song ****_I knew I Loved You _by Savage Garden.**

**Will You Stay**

**Chapter 9: Eye of the Storm Part 2**

"I'm starting to wonder why I fell for you in the first place." Shawn was still drinking her coffee which was now almost all gone.

"Because you needed someone to finish your coffee for you. This is good by the way." He looked at the ladies behind the counter.

"In order for that to be true I would've at least had a sip of it."

"Well I'm sorry honey." He tried to give her a kiss but she dodged it.

"Nope not with that coffee breath." She smiled and proceeded to salvage what little of her prize was left.

Katy saw how many bags Maya had and was trying her best to stay calm. She knew letting her go with Shawn was a bad idea. She didn't want Maya to get too close to someone if they weren't going to stick around. When she saw her daughter she could only smile.

"You look beautiful, baby girl."

"Thanks, mom."

As everyone was sitting down and talking amongst themselves Shawn walked over to Katy.

"Shawn it's too much."

"Katy why do you work so hard?"

"To keep the lights on."

"Katy why do you work so hard?"

"Because I have a daughter to take care of."

"There you go. And I just have me. I travel light. I just need a cup of coffee and a sandwich. 'Cause of that I've been able to put a little money away."

"How much money?"

"That much right there. And now it's all gone." He said pointing at Maya's bags and Alyssa's one bag. "I like taking care of somebody besides me."

"Shawn you have a girlfriend and not to mention the kids."

"It's not like I'm broke or anything. I just happened to dip into my savings for this shopping trip. Just look at how happy she is." Katy looked at her daughter's smiling face and how the new clothes are bringing a glow to her appearance. She was a whole new person and she was finally dressing more feminine.

"I just want her to get her hopes up and then getting her legs cut from under her."

"Can we just have a good day? You keep the lights on and I'll dress the kid up a bit."

He proceeds to get Maya's attention, "Hey. You. Who's your mama?"

"That pretty blonde lady."

"She does the heavy lifting. I got to do something fun. So this stuff comes from me and her. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't. Thanks, mom." She got up and hugged her.

While that was going on Ashley was looking over Alyssa's new dress. "Wow squatting eagle I never thought I'd see you in a dress."

"I didn't think I'd be in one either."

Shawn came up behind Ashley and wrapped his arms around her waist. They both stood in that embrace as they saw her twirl around. "You must be a miracle worker. I could never get her hair up like that."

"Actually it was the sales lady who did it. But I will take credit for picking out the dress."

"You have great taste."

"Ma his 'great taste' was closing his eyes and picking something." Alyssa said.

"Still nice job sweetheart."

"Thanks. What did you do today?"

"Nothing. I was just here listening to the performers."

"And you didn't sing? Are you sick?"

"I did a little something in exchange for a prize which you just happened to drink."

"Well I owe you a coffee. But first you owe me a kiss." She kissed him on the cheek which he wasn't expecting but he accepted it anyways.

"It's nauseating seeing your PDA." Said Alyssa as she was heading to the door.

"Where are you going little lady?" Asked Shawn.

"I'm going to hang out with a friend. Can't waste all of this charm on my family." She said as she left.

Everyone else left little by little until it was just Shawn, Ashley, Katy and Topanga. Ashley was looking at her phone and growing anxious. Shawn put an arm around her and tried to comfort her. "What's wrong honey?"

"It's school. My schedule is becoming more demanding that I won't have any more free time. I'm already on edge as it is balancing my family, you, work, my singing, and school. I'm starting to burn out."

Shawn grabbed her hand "Well let me ask you this which do you enjoy more your singing or nursing school?"

"What kind of question is that? I love singing. But nursing is a more practical career."

"I didn't ask you what was practical. I asked you what did you enjoy more?"

"Singing of course."

"If you keep up this full schedule now you'll miss out on whats important which is your family. So why don't you just postpone school? That way you can focus on your music and your kids."

"I can't do that. If I focus on my music then I'll need more income in order to afford things such as wardrobe and traveling expenses."

Then Topanga decided to pop in on the conversation. "I couldn't help but overhear that you need a way to make some extra money. If you would like you can work here as our entertainment. It would be a nice way to draw in more customers. We'd love to have you here." Topanga looked back at Katy as she was giving her a look of despair.

"Thanks Topanga. I think I might take you up on your offer."

The rest of the day went by in the blink of an eye as the couple decided since they were finally alone they went on a date.

**~*~*~*~*Alyssa*~*~*~*~ **

Alyssa had been walking for quite a while to find the food truck that she was supposed to be at for lunch. Then she saw Lucas in front of a truck; he saw her and couldn't help but stare. Once he snapped out of it he waved her over so they could order from the Mexican food truck. They took their lunch to some park benches and ate. "I'm sorry if this is late but I have to say you look very pretty." She blushed as he complimented her. "Honestly I feel bad that I suggested we eat from a food truck. Maybe we should have gone to a restaurant."

"Nah I prefer something casual. Besides these people know Mexican food which is surprising seeing as how they are located in New York."

"I agree this is almost as good as food back in Texas."

Alyssa and Lucas have been getting closer in their friendship. Alyssa was beginning to develop feelings for him but she didn't want to act on them because she knew Riley liked him. If there was anything Alyssa valued it was loyalty; even if it means that she would have to hide her feelings. She just wanted to relish these moments that they could have: they would talk about Texas, what they learned in school, current events, and even movies.

After an hour of hanging out it was time for her to go home. Lucas accompanied her back to her building. Since it was a long way back and she wasn't used to walking in heels for a long time Lucas offered to give her a piggy back ride for the last few blocks. She got off his back and almost fell over. She regained her balance and began to walk up the steps until Lucas stopped her. "You know I liked the way you looked before. Don't get me wrong you look pretty but I like the casual you. However I do like your hair up. That way more of your face can be seen." He finally realizedwhat he was saying and immediately shut up. His face was going ready and so he just turned around and waved goodbye to her.

As Alyssa walked into her building Shawn was heading out. His date with Ashley ended with them cooking dinner at her place. He saw Lucas walking and with it being night time he offered him a ride home. "It's really nice of you to give me a ride home Mr. Hunter."

"Please kid Mr. Hunter was my grandfather, you can call me Shawn. Besides if anything were to happen to you the girls would never let me live it down. By the way I saw Alyssa walking in; if I weren't a trusting adult I'd suspect that you two were on a date."

"It's nothing like that Mr- I mean Shawn. We just had some lunch and went to a movie."

"Kid that sounds like a date to me."

"We're not like that. I mean she's still new here and I'm just trying to help her fit in. Maya and Riley are busy worrying about each other, Farkle is getting closer with Smackle, and Zay well he's busy being Zay. I figured I'd be the easiest person to get along with; I mean we're both from Texas."

"No matter how you put it you still went on a date with her."

"I can assure you sir we are just friends."

"Good otherwise I would have to have a little talk with you and I'm not one of those 'scare the boyfriend' away type of guy."

The rest of the drive was uneventful but in the apartment Alyssa was pacing back and forth in her bedroom. She had already dressed in her sleep clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was still up and Lucas was right she did look nicer. For the next few hours she played with her hair and tried out different styles.

The next morning at John Quincy Adams middle school, in Cory's history class written on the chalkboard was the name Katrina. As in one of the biggest natural disasters in history. "It came out of nowhere. It was a 'category five' hurricane. There is no category six. New Orleans is below sea level which means that the whole city was destroyed and people lost their homes."

"Lucas went there from Texas to help out." Said Riley with a smile of her face.

"I told you that?"

"Nope."

"Well Alyssa was there too. Her family went out there to help out the dogs that were stranded during the storm." Alyssa looked back at Lucas.

"I never told anyone about that."

"I know. Ms. Ashley told me. She said you guys spent hours looking in buildings for trapped dogs. And how you couldn't stop crying because you couldn't save all of them." Memories from that day came and she shuddered. She turned back around and looked ahead to Cory. Lucas put a reassuring hand on her shoulder; Riley saw this gesture and was feeling uneasy about it.

The rest of the class continued talking about hurricane Katrina and how even though they were being knocked down by nature and had lost their homes they still celebrated. They kept on believing that things would get better.

Later on that afternoon everyone was at Topanga's cafe; everyone sat outside and tried to avoid going inside because Shawn was in there talking with Katy. They kept going back and forth on how Katy thought Shawn shouldn't mistaken his affection for Maya with his affection for her. "Affection?"

"You put your arm around me."

"Look Katy sometimes an arm is just an arm. I'm with Ashley remember?"

"Shawn you know if Maya lets you in her life she is going to want the whole package. Besides how do you even know that you and Ashley even belong together? Do you even love her?"

He stood there in silence because he didn't know the answer himself. Katy walked out of the cafe and joined everyone. Maya was looking a bit sad but she still held on to the hope for Shawn to be her father. Ashley walked back into the cafe and went up to Shawn. "Everything okay?" He looked at her and it made his heart ache even more; he felt terrible for not knowing how he felt about her. Everything was going great and he loved the kids especially the baby. But was there a future? Where was this relationship heading?

"Everything is okay." He said as he gave her a kiss. She went to the back real quick to grab some treats for the group outside. What Shawn didn't notice was the figure that walked in through the front door. Shawn turned around when he heard the person say "Hi."

"Angela."

Angela stood there with a smile on her face and walked over to be in front of Shawn. Ashley came back out from the back room with a tray full of baked goods. She saw Angela and decided to place the tray down on the counter. Shawn and Angela both noticed Ashley and he motioned for her to come closer. "Um. Ashley this is Angela, and Angela this is Ashley." They both said hi and shook each others hand. "Ashley here is my girlfriend."

"Oh wow Shawn you landed yourself a young thing." Ashley smiled at what she thought was a compliment.

"Ashley Angela is my ex girlfriend from a long time ago."

"I've actually heard a lot about you. From an anonymous source of course." Shawn looked out the window and saw Cory before he ducked. Ashley knew of their history and felt that she needed to step out and give them room to talk.

"I think I should get these treats to the hungry group outside. I'll be back in a little bit." She placed a kiss on his cheek as she grabbed the tray.

After she left Angela and Shawn sat down on the couch. She talked about how her father had recently passed away. Shawn was surprised and also saddened by the news; her father was one of the many obstacles she took in order to prove to her that he loved her. Things were so much easier back then because he knew right away that he loved her. Now he doesn't know what he is feeling. Now she is here and all of his pain seemed to be rushing back. She was the love of his life and she left him and never bothered to contact him for years.

She asked if he still saw his father beside him; he could still see him but only when he really needed advice. Right now was the perfect time for him to show up. He wasn't really around when he was alive but now that he was dead he could depend on him to be there for him.

"Why are you here Angela?"

"I need someone to talk to. It can only be you. How about that?"

"Okay."

Meanwhile outside the group was munching on pastries; there was a storm going on and so they decided to have a storm picnic. Alyssa sat close to Ashley and gave her a hug; she knew her ma was going through a tough time especially since Shawn was now with the only woman he ever loved.

"I'm married now." There was a sound of someone shouting "Yay!"

"How long have you been married?"

"Four years. He's in the military."

"Why did you leave me?"

"I wasn't ready."

"And then you were?"

'Well, life goes on, Shawn. You know. I think life puts people in front of us, so that we can be prepared for what comes next. I was ready because of you."

"Why did you come here to see me?"

"Okay. My husband wants to have children."

They continued talking about how she was afraid of having children because she felt like she would leave them like how her mother left her and her dad. Her husband is trying to convince her that she would be a good mother but she still felt unsure about it.

"You're the only one I can trust with this." Angela said as she looked to him for guidance.

"Have kids, Angela. Put more of you in the world. And then sit in a chair and watch them. You'd be amazed. We're here to make somebody else happy."

"Thank you Shawn."

Angela's were now solved but she felt like there was still some unresolved issues between them. "So that was your new girlfriend just now?"

"Yeah her name is Ashley. She grew up in a foster home and took care of kids. She's kind of like a mother figure to them. She's also a singer."

"Wait hold on, she's a singer? You know I think I might have heard of her."

"Really?"

"Yes. My friends keep sending me a link to a video and I'm sure I remembered seeing her name involved in it." She pulled out her phone and loaded the video.

It was her performance from that weekend. For some reason the song was having an impact on him. It made him rethink his whole set of feelings. "She's got a very beautiful voice. You are lucky to have her."

"Yeah I really am."

"So, do you think she might be the one?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Shawn you have to let this go. You have to be able to let this girl in. You have to allow yourself to be happy. Let me ask you this, do you love her?"

It felt like the whole world had suddenly stopped and went in reverse as he relived all of the memories he had with her.

**~*~*~*~*Memory Lane*~*~*~*~**

_Music Starts_

The first time he saw her his heart skipped a beat. It was a typical assignment where he had to write about one of the best "hole in the wall" restaurants in New York. When he got there he saw her on stage singing her heart out.

_'Maybe it's intuition But some things you just don't question'_

When he found out she was going to be his waitress he freaked out because he didn't want to make a fool of himself. Meanwhile present Shawn looked at his nervous self and laughed. If only he knew what was to come he would've been even more of a nervous wreck. He laid eyes on Ashley from that night and he was still in awe at how beautiful she was. "How could you ever fall for that bumbling loser?"

_'Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant and there it goes I think I've found my best friend'_

The next memory he visited was from when they had their first kiss; he had invited her over to dinner with Cory and Topanga. It started out awkwardly due to the fact Topanga thought she was a teenager and a babysitter at that. He felt bad that she had to go through that hazing from his friends but it was a tiny obstacle that they had overcame. What came out of that night was the best kiss he ever had.

_'I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life'_

He remembered their first big fight. It had been after they had kissed; he was so scared of what was happening that he ended up cutting off all communication with her. Present Shawn wanted to slap his past self upside the head. He knew that was a stupid move and he was angry that he actually did it. He ended up going back to the cafe and seeing her with Johnny, and he was an even bigger idiot assuming Johnny was her boyfriend. If it wasn't for his stupidity they would've never gotten closer. This was another bump in their road and they overcame it; it meant they could take on the world.

_'There's just no rhyme or reason only this sense of completion and in your eyes I see the missing pieces'_

He remembered their first date and how he was so nervous because he wanted everything to go perfectly. He planned on dinner at a nice restaurant and to go see a Broadway show. Nothing went according to plan that day: the show was canceled due to the stage being damaged during rehearsal, and their reservations were screwed up so there was no way they would be eating there that night.

_'I'm searching for I think I found my way home I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe'_

She ended up cooking dinner for them at her place and they rented some movies to watch. Honestly he thought that was perfect; he learned so much about her that evening. How she loves Italian food, is afraid of clowns, loves dogs, loves coffee but hates Starbucks, etc. He told her about his childhood and how for a portion of his life he didn't have a mother or a father. He was lost for a portion of his teen years and he fell into some bad habits. When he talked about his father he couldn't help but tear up. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close; she didn't say anything she just held him as he cried. He hadn't opened up like that in a very long time.

_'I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life'_

One of his favorite memories was when he first met the kids. He could admit he was skeptical about it. She was only twenty-one yet she had been raising two kids and eventually a baby. He didn't know if he wanted to be involved when there was that much baggage at stake, but he felt that if they were important to her then it wouldn't hurt for him to meet them. He got a big shocker when he saw Johnny because he still couldn't believe she raised him. Then he saw a young girl named Alyssa she was such a pretty girl. Now seeing what kind of young woman she ends up being he was happy to put a smile on her face. What really shocked/scared him was when he saw Jeremy. A little baby boy almost a year old; he just looked at Shawn and after a split second he raised his arms for him to be picked up. When Shawn held him everything went blank; he held him closer and swayed side to side. He didn't know how he was going to react but when he met all of them he knew he wouldn't run. He wanted to protect each one of them; this was the family he had missed out on.

_'I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life'_

**~*~*~*~*Real World*~*~*~*~**

What was he thinking? If he went one day without Ashley it would make him feel empty and have no meaning in life. What does this mean? Does he really love her?

"_Darn it Ace either you tell that little lady you love her or I will. You love those kids too! You love that little girl Alyssa: you want to spoil her and make her feel loved. Now that muscular fella I don't know how you feel about him but I can see he doesn't have that 'I'll kill ya' look. Now the big ticket that sold you was that baby; you knew when you saw him that he stole your heart. Most importantly you opened up to that girl. Now either you say it or I will keep nagging you till you do. Trust me I can get pretty annoying!"_

Shawn smiled as his dad kept yelling in his ear and making loud noises. He looked at Angela and voice his his feelings. "I love her."

**End Chapter 9**

Whew! Another chapter done! What does this mean for our love interests? Will Lucas fall for Alyssa? Or will he keep her at a distance? What will Shawn do to profess his love for Ashley?


	10. Chapter 10: Four Letter Word

**Author's Notes: Alright guys here is another chapter! I know this sounds like a lot of pointless drabble but this story will have a point to it. I have it all in my head it's just putting into writing that is the difficult part. I also want to address the very serious storyline that consists of something illegal. I won't spoil it for you but it is a serious issue that I felt needs to be expressed in my story. **

**Will You Stay**

**Chapter 10: Four Letter Word**

The next day Angela had invited everyone to join her for dinner. Auggie stayed at home with Josh to spend some quality time together. Riley wanted to take Maya shopping and the others wanted to go see a movie. Ashley gave Lucas a stern look meaning 'keep an eye on her or you're dead.' Lucas understood the look and felt nervous because he knew she would do it in a heartbeat.

Topanga invited Katy to join them but she felt awkward about it but Topanga insisted she come. They started looking at their menus and when the waitress came over and Shawn spoke up first, "She will have the blackberry Italian cream soda and the chicken Alfredo with angel hair pasta and add shrimp. I will have the strawberry cream soda and the tortellini." Everyone gave him a look while Ashley turned red. Then Angela just started laughing.

"Shawn I never thought I'd see the day where you would be that guy."

"What guy?"

Cory decided to chime "The guy that orders for his girlfriend. C'mon man this is the twenty-first century."

"It's not like that. We come here a lot and I know what she likes. Just like how I know she's not going to finish her meal and ends up taking her leftovers to the kids. What she doesn't know is that I usually give my leftovers to the kids too and Alyssa prefers my food over hers. No offense honey." He said while nudging her arm. Everyone else ordered and Cory tried to do the same thing with Topanga and failed miserably. Claiming she wanted Lasagna when she actually wanted shrimp scampi. Everyone shared a laugh at his dismay and when the laughter settled Angela felt it was time to start grilling.

"Well I think we should get down to business. Ashley I want to hear how you met Shawn."

"I thought I already told you the story?" Asked Shawn.

"I want to hear her side of the story though."

Come to think of it he never really knew what went on through her mind that day. He was eager to hear the story as well. When Ashley saw all of their attention was on her she grew red again and took a sip from her soda. "Well I remember that I wasn't having a particularly good day when I met him. I had just finished an 8 hour shift of my clinicals at the hospital I was exhausted and still had to do my shift at the restaurant.

_**~*~*~*~*Ashley's Side*~*~*~*~**_

**_I was scheduled to sing that night and I tried to talk Simon into not having me sing and giving me a break for once. However he said some writer was coming in and we had to all play our parts to promote the restaurant. Mine being the waitress who also sings; kind of like the stereotypical female protagonist in 'chick flicks.' _**

_** I was already in a sour mood, contemplated life choices, and wanted to be at home with the kids instead of there. Then while I was cleaning a table I saw this large group of people walk in but before I could get a better look Simon pulled me off to the side exclaiming that it was the writer. He said that he wanted me to wait on his party because I was considered 'the face' of the restaurant. **_

**_So as I was walking over to the table a few of the waitresses came up to me begging me to let them work his table. They were aggravating me even more because they were complete slackers unless it was someone they could flirt with. I ignored them and continued to his table not looking up from my pad for a second. I looked up and saw five kids and when I finally laid eyes on the writer I could've sworn that I had forgotten how to breathe."_** When Shawn heard this he began to turn super red.

**_"I kept stumbling over my words as I read the specials and took orders. I also felt like I was sprinting all the way back to the backroom. My heart was beating so fast and it was difficult for me to catch my breath, However I needed to collect myself because I needed to get ready for my set. When I finally got back out there I was shaky which never happens when I get on the stage. I saw him staring right at me so I took a deep breath and sang my heart out. When I finished and I looked back into the crowd he was gone. I was a little upset thinking I didn't leave much of an impression on him. I went back to the backroom to get ready to finish my set when I ran into him literally. Apparently he wanted to interview me for his piece which at the time felt genuine but now that I think about it maybe he just used the interview as an excuse to talk to me."_** She said and gave Shawn a look. He just looked away knowing she had caught on to his old plan. "Well anyways that's how we ended up here. I never thought that that night would have changed my life. I thought for sure he would've left when he found out I had 'two kids and a baby' but he still stayed. Which I still think he is out of his mind for sticking around but I'm glad he did." She said as he linked their hands together.

Katy saw the whole exchange and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She kept taking sips from her drink as the conversation continued. She kept biting her tongue because she knew if she spoke her mind it would create a gap not just between her and Ashley but it would also diminish any form of relationship she has with Shawn.

**~*~*~*~*Alyssa*~*~*~*~**

The group had finished their movie when Alyssa's phone vibrated. She got a message from Ashley stating that they were going to be a little bit late and if they wanted a place to hang out to use her apartment since the theater was nearby. Maya and Riley were waiting outside the theater for them because they got a similar text message. Maya was a bit uncomfortable with it but it was still better than being home alone.

Alyssa led them all the apartment door and dug around for the spare key in her pocket. She opened the door to reveal a spacious apartment decorated in light blue and lavender. There was a large screen TV with a Blu Ray player and a PlayStation 4. In the corner of the living room was a stereo system with a deck for a phone. An armoire made of dark cherry wood and glass doors stood tall and contained what looked like thousands of movies.

Riley, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas all stood in awe of the apartment. Alyssa went in and adjusted the thermostat and turned on some more lights. Everyone was getting hungry so she went into the kitchen to find something for them while the others raided the armoire for something to watch. She knew that Ashley kept things like frozen nuggets and fries for when she had to stay over and watch Jeremy.

When the food was done they ate in the living room while watching a _Harry Potter _movie. Riley got thirsty and looked in the fridge for something to drink. She saw the usual sodas and juice pouches in the front of the fridge but then she saw a strangely decorative glass pitcher in the back of the fridge. It had a label on it that said **'DO NOT TOUCH'**. "Hey Alyssa why does this pitcher of orange juice say do not touch?"

Maya ran over to the fridge and saw the same label and was curious as to why. "I'm not sure all I know is that when she says don't touch something she means it."

"Aw c'mon buttercup just because it says don't touch doesn't mean she doesn't want you to have some." Said Maya as she pulled the pitcher out.

"I think that's exactly what it means. Guys don't do anything that will get her in trouble. We're guests in her home." Said Farkle as he munched on a nugget.

"Yes I completely agree Farkle and as guests who are thirsty we should be able to help ourselves to what is in the pitcher." Maya said as she poured herself a glass. It looked like orange juice and smelled like orange juice. When she took a sip she cringed as it had a sour and bitter taste. "Yeah now I know why she wanted us to not touch it. It tastes gross. I think it's orange juice mixed with something gross. It tastes kind of like grapefruit." She took a few more sips and she was beginning to like it. Riley poured herself a glass and made the same faces as Maya.

They poured everyone a glass and they all gathered in the living room. Alyssa stared into her glass not sure if she wanted to drink it or not. Lucas opted out of drinking it because he didn't really like grapefruit and Farkle had already drank a quarter of his glass. "C'mon buttercup you gotta learn how to live a little. Be fierce. Be a rebel." Said Maya as she poured herself another glass.

"Alyssa you don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing." Said Lucas as he grabbed a juice pouch.

"Sure listen to Huckleberry. Live constantly under Ashley's rules. It's not like she doesn't have everyone else wrapped around her finger." She said as she took another swig of her drink.

Alyssa was beginning to get annoyed with Maya's behavior. If this is what it'll take to shut her up she chugged half of the glass. When she came up for air she was feeling dizzy. Lucas grabbed on to her to prevent her from falling. Riley didn't like the sight of it and took a big drink from her glass. The more she drank the juice the less it hurt to see them together. Lucas kept a firm grasp on Alyssa believing that it was the lack of air that made her dizzy and led her to the couch. He seemed a bit uneasy about what was happening to his friends: Farkle was cracking up obnoxiously at the movie, Riley and Maya were talking very loudly, and Alyssa was constantly swaying. They all had one thing in common though: they each had a hazy dull gaze.

_**~*~*~*~***_**Back to the Adults*~*~*~*~**

They had finished dinner and decided to take a stroll to work off their dinner before they headed home. Shawn wanted to take a quick detour through Central Park where there was a light show going on. Soft music was being played and people were dancing across the grass. Shawn led Ashley to join him on the grass, Topanga and Cory joined them, Katy had decided to sit on a bench, and Angela stepped away for a bit trying to perform her part of Shawn's big scheme.

Shawn twirled Ashley around and admired how beautiful she looked under the soft lights. He couldn't imagine that she could be any more beautiful than at that very moment. He held her close as the music slowed down. His mouth became dry and he was stumbling over his words. He leaned closer to her ear, "I love you." he whispered into her ear. She stopped moving and looked back up at him. Her eyes began to whell up with tears as he led her to a small pond that had candles floating on top of the water. She turned around to tell him she loved him but she froze.

Shawn was not standing behind her anymore; in fact he was down on one knee. "Ashley I know I haven't had a perfect life. I didn't come from a perfect family nor have I had a perfect life up until now. I always felt that I didn't deserve anything good because I wasn't a good person." She wanted to speak up but he rose his hand to have her pause as he continued. "Please let me finish. I use to be angry with the world because I was dealt a terrible hand: the woman who I thought was my mother abandoned me, my dad died, and my first love left me. I just felt alone in this world and that it turned its back on me. However those cards helped me to appreciate what I had: friends who love me and their kids who adore me, a big brother who I can count on, and a new family that I can call my own. Ashley I know that you have a lot of scars on your heart because I have them too, but I can promise you that I will not hurt you and that I will never let you fall. I love you and the kids, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're my family now."

He took a little bright blue box out of his jacket pocket and he opened it to reveal a stunning three stone diamond engagement ring on a platinum band. She gasped at the sight of the ring. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on to her finger; when he finished placing it her knees buckled and she began to collapse. He stood up just in time to hold her body to his he locked eyes with her. "I told you I would never let you fall. I'm taking this as you saying yes."

She was finally able to regain her senses and spoke almost like a whisper "Of course I will Shawn. I promise to never let you feel alone." She ran her fingers through his hair as he pulled her in for a kiss. It was shortly interrupted as a small ball of fur had knocked into Shawn's leg causing him to buckle and ended falling and taking Ashley down with him. Shawn was on his back and Ashley was on his chest.

"Okay I know I said I would never let you fall but at least I went down before you." He said as he winced from the pain in his back. She got off of him and pulled him to a sitting position. They both looked around for the thing that ran into them and they saw a shaking ball of fur. It looked like a dog: it was a terrier with white fur and dark brown ears and a dark brown patch on his left eye. Ashley approached the scared puppy slowly and she spoke in a soft voice. "It's okay little one. I won't hurt you." She sat in front of the shakened pup and after minutes of coaxing the puppy slowly walked into her lap and curled up in her jacket.

Angela came running and was gasping for air. "Gosh that dog is fast. Well looks like your engagement present came running to you." Ashley looked at Angela and then looked down at the dog and a smile grew on her face. Shawn knelt next to her and took off his jacket to help keep the dog warm. He leaned his head on her shoulder and sighed with relief. "Our family is complete." Katy saw the whole thing and while everybody was celebrating she had ducked behind a tree and let out the tears that she had been holding back. Now she had lost her chance for good.

Ashley gasped as she had remembered something "Crap I forgot that one of my coworkers was supposed to stop by my apartment today."

"Why were they stopping by?"

"Well she is throwing a party tomorrow night and she wanted me to make my special drink for the party. It's basically a screwdriver but instead I use grapefruit vodka to give it a slight tang. I made a whole pitcher so she would have enough for her guests."

"Wait you mean you left a pitcher of alcohol in your fridge and allowed kids in your apartment?"

"It's okay Alyssa is there and I labeled it so that no one touches it. I know my daughter is responsible and when I say don't touch something she doesn't touch it."

"Yeah you're right our daughter knows right from wrong."

**T****o Be Continued in Chapter 11**

** Sorry for the long wait! I hope this chapter was satisfying! I mean two big plot twists occurred and here is the link to the ring that I used as the image for the engagement ring ( engagement/rings/round-brilliant-three-stone/2carats-19579468?search_params=param+0/0/0/0/0/0/GRP10039). Not to mention a very big problem is emerging that occurs across the world in this day and age. I do not condone underage drinking and the reason I decided to embed this message into my story is because _Boy Meets World _and many other coming of age shows all tackled this issue whether it was alcohol or even drugs. It's becoming a bigger issue that is being passed off as normal especially in America. I just want to put my spin on it because I don't think it's okay that kids and teens are not only pressured into these situations but that they are also encouraged. They are made to believe that it is a rite of passage that they need to go through at such an early stage. Stick with me guys and to any of my young readers please head my warning drinking and doing drugs is not cool. It can cause major problems and should definitely not be used by minors. **


End file.
